


The Great Outdoors...is it though?

by MethodMom



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorkable, Camping, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Vacation, Fluff and Angst, Foolishness ensues, Foster Care, Funny, Just Roll With It, Mostly feel good, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Some angst, Twin matchmakers, learning from each other, not really sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethodMom/pseuds/MethodMom
Summary: It’s a thin line between love and loathing.Rated mature for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything DWP.

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke Andy.  She hadn’t slept well last night even though it was her first time in an actual bed in as long as she could remember.  That day was a big day. She had an interview lined up and managed to get some clothes from The Convict Closet, a small place that helped ex-cons prep for entering the workforce. She was lucky enough to find some second-hand shoes that weren’t terrible from there. She supposed they sort of matched the rest of her outfit, too.

Andy turn off her alarm and rolled out of bed, not worrying about making it since she had no sheets and used an old coat to cover up with last night.  She was fortunate that she had just enough left over from the scholarship she earned to get a small, semi-furnished, studio apartment in New York. 

After graduation (and her release from Queensborough Correctional Facility), Andy was determined to make something of her life. At present, it had been going to shit.  Andy had no family that she knew of and had been passed around the foster system her whole life. She had almost been adopted once, but her foster mom fell pregnant and decided that she didn’t want Andy anymore and she was sent to another home. She was 4 and for as long as she lives she will never forget the confusion she felt at being packed up from the only home she had ever known and sent away.

At age 17, Andy ran away from her last foster home and found herself on the streets of New York alone, cold and scared.  She was huddled under an overpass one evening, clutching the jacket she had found in a dumpster to try to stay warm, when a young guy named Nate found her and offered her a blanket. She had accepted.

He had seemed nice enough that Andy let him hang around, and before long the two became friends. They took turns standing in line at the soup kitchens and shelters while the other panhandled for extra cash for other necessities. It wasn’t an ideal existence by any means, but to Andy it was better than being trapped with another foster father that called her pretty but only wanted one thing from her. Now when she slept with someone she was in control. She was fortunate to not have to rely on prostitution like some of the women she knew on the streets, but she had needed to resort to that once before. Still, she’d seen enough in her short time on the streets to not pass judgment.

In Andy’s mind, Nate had shown up at a time when she had nothing and no one and he became the person she depended on. Falling head over heels, stupidly in love with Nate was so easy. He expected nothing from Andy and in return, she gave him everything. Her trust, her love and her loyalty. And she believed that he loved her the same way, although, what did she really know of love? An orphan? The answer was: not fucking much.

Nate had made sense. He showed Andy how to pick pockets and shoplift, both of which she mastered easily. He taught her how to survive in the New York winters and gave her a safe place to live in. Andy’s world had revolved around Nate, she relied on him in a way she had never relied on anyone before (or since). So, when he told her that he’d gotten a job working in the kitchen of an Italian restaurant in Brooklyn, she was ecstatic for him because she knew that his dream was to be a world-famous chef. It also meant warm dinners every night, which was a welcome change from dumpster diving for leftover food. After a while of bussing tables, the owner of the restaurant, ‘Pops’, let Nate begin work in the kitchen. 

“Simple things,” he had said to her when she asked what he did all day, “like chopping carrots and onions.” 

Andy wouldn’t find out until later that the restaurant was a front business and Nate had gotten caught up in organized crime. 

She shook the memories, embittered as they were, and returned to her present. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what life would be like if things had been different. If she had not spent half a decade in jail for a crime she had been tricked into committing. If Nate had not betrayed all that she had trusted him with, if he had taken care of her, of  _ them _ , like he swore to do. When she looked in the mirror she saw her dark eyes burning with anger, with determination to succeed. This time without losing everything to a naive heart.

_ Nate had asked her to meet up with someone, to pick up a bag for him. “For the restaurant,” he had said off-handedly.  Andy didn’t ask any questions, why would she? She trusted him implicitly. She agreed, gave him a long kiss and grabbed a scarf before setting off to retrieve the bag. Nate had told her that he loved her twice. She had smiled at him and kissed his pensive expression from his face. He told her how much he loved her and always would.   _

_ “I’ll see you when you get back,” Nate called to her as she walked out the front doors.  _

Only, he wouldn’t. Thinking back on it now, Andy sees Nate was saying goodbye. Bastard.

She didn’t see his face again after that. Andy made her way to the fish market, like he requested, but as soon as she picked up the bag she was arrested. The police had been lying in wait, pouncing when poor Andy had thought she was picking up some cod. Confusion, then panic swept over her as she was cuffed and read her rights. It wasn’t until she arrived at the station for questioning that she understood what had happened. Nate, the man she trusted so fully, so completely had used her. He had sent her as a mule for his dirty work, had sent her to take the fall for him.  _ Bastard _ .

Andy looks into the mirror and she sees anger, and determination to be better. But under that, Andy sees the tears welling in her eyes. She sees a girl that had trusted too easily, and it had cost her. The pain was still sharp, wouldn’t probably always be as sharp. Nate had taken some of her best years from her. He took her love, he took her freedom and worst of all he had taken her ability to trust.

And now, here she was, an ex-con. Andy had spent her time in jail working to get her degree. As a former foster youth, she qualified for some scholarships, and after being accepted into the Correctional Education Program, by the time she was released she had a degree in journalism.

Andy wanted to write and she had the ambition to do just that. In fact, while she was in prison, she started a newspaper of sorts.  Doing her own investigations into things like the food and commissary services. And while it wasn’t an actual publication she considered herself an editor. 

At least that is what she told the woman who did her phone interview.

If prison had taught Andy anything it was that she never wanted to go back, and she would do whatever it took to make it work. The love-struck, naive girl who went into that cell was not the same one who came out. She was harder, she was smarter and she was stronger (and not just because she picked up boxing as a hobby while in there).

Andy had goals now. She had the skills for them and the time and the strength. She had no time for anything other than success. No time for any other Nates, no time for falling in love under the snowing skies in the rougher parts of New York. 

Andy dressed herself quickly, a scratchy blue sweater and a brown skirt, and stared at herself for a long moment before moving to apply her makeup. She had considered searching for Nate when she got out, not because she missed him but because she wanted to know what made her so easy to toss away.  _ Maybe I need closure? _   But she didn’t look for him. The hard truth was he found her dispensable just like everyone else in her life always had. She didn’t need to hear the words come from him.

At first the loneliness was suffocating, the four walls of her cell too narrow, but soon she became accustomed to the isolation, and by the time she started her online schooling, she didn’t feel so alone anymore. Instead, she kept company with Jane Austen and Sylvia Plath and she focused on her studies. She made friends with the quiet and found herself able to find comfort in being alone.

Andy, unlike the other graduates of her class, didn’t dress in a gown, or get photos with her family, or have people clap upon receiving her degree. She got to wait for her diploma in the mail while she sat in a cell and instead of letting the bitterness of her situation get her down, she used it to rise above.

Now, as she set out for her first post-prison interview, she channeled that determination to rise up once more. She closed her eyes at her door, ignoring the scratchiness of her sweater and the restriction of her skirt. She takes a deep breath and steps out of her door and into the new, wide world.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the tall, glass and steel fortress, Andy wondered if that job might be the one to get her foot into the door. She applied because it’s an assistant job, and really, how hard could it be? Get coffee, run some errands and learn the ropes of publishing while doing it. It sounded perfect on paper.

“Andrea Sachs?”

“That’s me, and you can call me Andy.  Everyone does.” She replied with a smile. The blonde in front of her, stylish beyond imagination, looked her up and down none too subtly. She didn’t seem impressed.

“Come this way please,” she said. Andy got up from her chair to follow her the receptionist.  She wasn’t smiling but she was a sort of pretty that seemed to fit right in with the sleek metal frames of the reception and the modern decor. Andy wondered if her sweater did the same, but didn’t feel too confident.

“Ms. Priestly’s first assistant, Emily, is waiting for you. Up the elevator, floor 13.”

“Ok, thank you.” The blonde was gone in an instant.

After receiving her instructions, Andy grabbed her shabby looking (and empty) briefcase and loaded into the elevator pressing the number 13.  As the numbers rose so did her anxiety, her doubts mixing in with the fact that maybe being a fashion assistant was different to being a normal assistant. She guessed she’d find out. 

When the doors of the elevator slithered open to a gorgeous, pristine office area, Andy thought for the first time that she might be in way over her head. She had never seen a workspace so beautiful, it was like a hotel lobby, but one of those really fancy hotels, she amended in her mind. A few women walked by her, gawking, and Andy realized she must look like a tourist with her mouth agape, her skirt and shoes. Andy schooled her facial features and took a tentative step forward before a short whirlwind of a woman with red hair grabbed her by the arm and gave her a once over. “Bloody hell, Francis  _must_ be joking.  Where did you come from and what in god’s name are you wearing?”

“Emily?” Andy asked confused.

“Yes, yes, I’m Emily, but Miranda is here already and decided she wants to do your interview instead of me. Good god, she’s going to kill me, this is it. Look at you. This is how it ends for me,” the woman mumbled in panic, throwing her hands around exasperated by Andy’s appearance.

Andy just stared at Emily trying to understand why the woman was so flustered. Her clothes were second-hand, sure, but was that so obvious?

“Well don’t just stand there – MOVE! And give me this hideous bag!” Emily snatched Andy’s briefcase and threw it across the foyer before forcibly shoving Andy into the office. She didn’t have a moment to protest.

Andy’s first impression of the office was awe. It was a radiant space bathed in natural sunlight which reflected on the white marble and gave it a heavenly glow. She looked around the room, taking it all in, oblivious to the fact that there was another person in there.

Miranda Priestly was sitting at her desk looking at a spread of accessories when the fashion disaster that was her next interview stepped into her office. She watched as the young brunette scanned the room, and wondered what she was thinking.

Blue eyes settled on brown and for a second each woman stood drinking in the other.  Miranda leaned forward in her chair and pulled down the rim of her glasses to assess the woman before her. Andy’s breath hitched a little and, whether from being caught staring at the woman or feeling out of her element, a small blush rose to her cheeks. She could feel the full weight of the older woman’s seemingly disapproving stare beginning to deflate her confidence.

But Andy had dealt with harder things than the stare of a beautiful woman, so she straightened her back, reminded herself that there was no room for fear, and steeled herself against the glare.  _ You can do this Sachs. _ Giving the other woman a smile that she hoped projected confidence, she waited.  To be seated or to be dismissed, she didn’t know.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andrea Sachs, but you can call me Andy.  Everyone does."

“Mmm.  Yes, well, have seat.” 

Andy moved her feet toward the chair directly in front of the desk.  

“Thank yo—”

The woman, no longer looking at her put at the paper on her desk, held up a hand, a signal for Andy to stop talking. Rude. Andy watches as the woman pulls out another piece of paper from a drawer to peruse. Andy recognizes it as her resume she had made at the last job fair.  It was short. Embarrassingly short. She had no jobs to actually put on the thing as she’d never worked before landing in jail.  _ But what she lacked in experience _ , she reassured herself,  _ she made up for in determination _ . She just needed this woman to see that.  _ We make the life we want. _

“So, I see that you earned your GED and completed a journalism degree.”  Miranda had yet to look up from the paper in front of her.

“Yes to both. I enjoy learning.”

“Why a GED?  Did you not finish high school?” Miranda asks, now looking up and directly into Andy’s eyes. There was no judgment in her voice, but her eyes were sharp with appraisal.

“Um, well,” Andy started to sweat. Her words failing her at the most inopportune of times. How much of her personal life was she willing to go into during this interview?  “I had a less than ideal childhood,” she decided on. It wasn’t untrue, after all.

Miranda slightly pursed her lips, waiting for more but Andy offered nothing else in the way of an explanation. She looked back down at the paper again. 

“And college?  It says here you graduated from Ohio State.”

Andy’s confidence was beginning to wane in the face of displeasure and the questioning she was receiving.  _ I should have practiced answering questions in the mirror. _ Miranda raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, waiting for an answer, before Andy sputtered out, “Y-yes, I earned a degree in journalism.”

“But you have no work experience,” Miranda followed up. “Do you even know who I am?”

“Um, well…,” Andy continued sheepishly “no.” She wasn’t exactly offered the opportunity to subscribe to a fashion magazine in prison, so she felt justified, if only for a moment.

_ I hope you’re the person who is going to change my life and give me a job, though, _ she hoped privately. The woman before her seemed the type to sniff out weakness at the drop of a hat. 

“And before today, had you even heard of Runway?”  Miranda asked her tone clipped, accusatory. 

Andy straightened herself in the seat before answering, noticing that the silver haired woman’s posture had changed a bit, and seeing a challenge. Come to think of it, Andy may have used an issue or two to sleep on before.  Maybe best to leave that out. “No, I had not.” 

A small squeak came from behind them at the assistant’s desk at Andy’s confession.

“Look Ms. Priestly—”

“Call me Miranda.”

“Very well, Miranda. I understand that my resume is not very impressive. My life took me down a different path early on and I’m doing what I can to correct that now.”

“A different path, you say, but the other applicants for this job are all on the correct path already. What, pray tell, do you possibly have to offer that they do not?” At that Miranda sat back in her chair awaiting Andy's answer. Sat reposed in her office chair, Andy admired only for a moment the grace and gravity the woman had.

“Right, well, um…” Andy started fidgeting in her seat, her confidence waning again but needing desperately to turn this interview around. “Not knowing the other applicants, it’s hard to say. However,” she continued, “my path, though it took a closer look at the penal system than most, taught me the skills I need to survive. I don’t think you need an assistant, Miranda,” she said as confidently as she could, “I think you need a survivor.”

Miranda leaned back in her chair, her chin resting lightly on her knuckles as she takes in what Andy has just said.  “Mmmm,” Miranda continues to look at her and for a second the two women lock eyes. Icy blue staring into topaz brown before the older woman looked away and stood up, walking to one of the floor to ceiling window walls in the office.

Andy took this moment of silence to take in the woman in front of her a little more. She appeared to be about 5’6, just her height, perhaps.  She was older but not old, she’d place her about her mid to late 40’s. She was wearing a white wrap around dress with a teal belt and matching teal stilettos. Maybe not her height after all.

 She was perfectly accessorized, her hair impeccable, and suddenly Andy felt sorely out of place. The silence in the office was deafening and all Andy could hear was the thundering of the voice in her head that told her she would never belong in a job like that one. That no one would want her, a convicted felon, an orphan. A survivor. 

Without a backwards glance Andy heard the words “That’s all.” And with a flick of her wrist, Miranda dismissed her. 

Andy felt the weight of her frustrations (at the world, Nate, herself) fall upon her from the rejection. Miranda had given her confirmation that she did not, in fact, belong here in the form of a dainty gesture of her wrist. But, perhaps because of her instinct to survive, something else inside Andy lit up. The desire to be heard roared and before Andy knew what was happening, she was speaking back to the silver haired woman.

“You know, I know that I don’t look like much. Certainly not compared to you,” Andy gathered her courage, stood, and continued, “but the thing is…  I won’t let anyone belittle what I have worked so hard to accomplish. You might not want me and that’s okay. I accept that there are things out of my control. But my path, the one I am forging on my own and have been for a long time, it showed me above all else that I want  _ more _ . I want to work for someone who sees my potential and will push me to be better. I want to be more than the life I have lived so far and I refuse to settle for less. So, thank you for your consideration, Ms. Priestly, but I think my talents might be better utilized by someone who is up for the challenge.” 

Miranda’s eyes went wide, and she arched an eyebrow, speechless. With that, Andy turned on her heel, politely retrieved her empty briefcase from a dumbfounded Emily, and walked out the pristine doors.

Andy had just about made it out the door of the Elias-Clarke building before she heard her name being called from behind her. She didn’t stop for the voice, wanting to be away from  _ another _ failure.

“Andrea, wait!” Emily called out. “Wait, one bloody second.”

Andy stopped in her tracks and turned to the flushed assistant chasing her, wondering if she was waiting to be thrown out of the building for her audacity.

“Take this to HR,” she handed Andy a piece of paper, an offer letter.  “Heaven only knows why, I’ll never understand it, but you start Monday.”

That was how she met Miranda Priestly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time between updates, I had the flu and that sucked. We time jump in this chapter a bit, hopefully it works.

One month into her new job and Andy could see why Miranda had trouble keeping assistants, or employees in general. She was a terrible human being. Miranda accepts nothing but perfection and has no trouble at all voicing her opinion about…well, about anything. She is the very definition of high maintenance and truthfully, more annoying than even Andy could deal with. Maybe the job wasn’t for her.

“Ahn-dray-aah.” The devil of a woman always drew her name out causing shivers to work their way down her spine. It was most inconvenient. Andy hurried into the office because, while the silver haired woman is certainly a beast, the truth is, this woman and this job is all Andy has right now. If she wants to get ahead, she’ll have to pay her dues, and while she knew it wouldn’t be easy, she didn’t think it’d be this hard. If what Emily told her about surviving a year is true then she only has to put up with 11 more months of this then she can get a job “anywhere in publishing,” as Emily had said.  _ I can make it 11 more months. I think… _

“Yes, Miranda?” Andy replies her voice sweet as pie. Andy had made the mistake of calling her ma’am on the first day and by the look she received, she thought her head might explode.

“Where is my coffee?” Miranda asked, her voice dripping disdain.

Shit. Andy had been running late this morning and had completely forgotten to grab it on the way in.  “I was running la—”

“Save your excuses, Andrea. Just get me my coffee. Now.”  Miranda barked at her. “Bring me Nigel. Also, get me Testino on the phone and take this cover art down to design on your way out.” Andy is steady taking notes on her pad, struggling to keep up with the rapid-fire instructions, and didn’t notice Miranda had stopped speaking.

Andy looked up to see Miranda’s eyes turn into slits as she glared at her. “Coffee, Nigel, Testino, Cover Art. God sakes, it’s like you don’t even want this job, honestly.”  Miranda lowered her gaze to the stills in front of her and with a wave of her hand and a “That’s all,” she was dismissed. Andy turned around rolling her eyes at the absurdity of being dismissed like a peasant. The thought occurred to Andy that Miranda was like an evil queen and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

“Something funny?” Miranda asks, voice icy.

Damn, better save the chuckling until she’s at least out of the building! “No, Miranda,” she squeaked and hurried from the office as fast as her feet would carry her.

~

It had been a particularly rough morning. Miranda was even harder to please than usual and Andy had just about had enough. She walked to Nigel's office hoping to get some advice.  Maybe he knows what’s wrong with her.

She knocked on his door, “Come in.”

“Hey, Nige.”

“Hiya, Six. What brings you by?  Don’t you have some small children to gather for the dragon to eat today?”

Andy let out a small, defeated laugh. It sounded pathetic even to her.

“Just hang in there,” he encouraged.  “I know she’s…difficult.”

“That’s the understatement of the fucking century,” Andy shot back, rolling her eyes and settling further back into the plush chair in Nigel’s office. “It’s been 4 months, Nige. I don’t know how much more of her I can take.” She confessed. And she was being honest because she knew, even though Nigel was Miranda’s best friend, that he wouldn’t betray her confidence.

“She’s told Emily to have me start bringing her dry cleaning and the book to her townhouse now, too.  I mean, I suppose that’s a good thing, but it just means I have to be around her more, which sucks. Plus, she’s asking me to start sitting in on meetings with Jocelyn.  For what?” Andy let out an exasperated sigh and borrowed Emily’s mantra, I love my job, I love my job. She really fucking hated her job.

“Sitting in on meetings, huh?” Nigel quirked his eyebrow at her, trying to figure out what Miranda was up to in his own head. “Sounds like she’s pushing to see what you’re made of.”  Andy thought about that for a moment. Isn’t that what she had wanted? Someone to push her?  _ I’d like to push alright… Push Miranda in front of a bus…  _  Andy sighed again, I love my job, I love my job… 

“I suppose that could be it. I doubt it, I think she just likes making my life hell, but maybe there is something behind the additional duties besides her own sadistic glee at watching me run around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.”

Nigel chuckled at that, “maybe that’s just a bonus for her?”

Andy rolled her eyes and gave Nigel a sarcastic smirk, “Yeah, well, it doesn’t explain why she acts like she has a permanent stick up her ass.  Why is she so…I don’t know…hateful?”

At this, Nigel looked at Andy thoughtfully, deciding on how or if he will answer. He had known Miranda for over 20 years. His brow furrowed and Andy sensed that there was something he wanted to say but wouldn't. Instead he smiles at his young friend and says “Miranda, well, let’s just say she’s dealt with her fair share of shitty situations, Six.”  His smile faded a bit as he recalled exactly the shitty situations he was talking about.

Andy waits for him to elaborate but he doesn’t say anymore than that, because he’s Nigel, and he’s kind.  _ Figures _ , she thought sardonically.  _ I finally meet a decent man and he’s gay. _

“Just hang in there,” he encouraged once more.

“I hear you, I hear you. Look, I gotta run. My lunch break is nearly over and I have to have coffee as hot as the surface of the sun on her desk in 10 minutes… Nine minutes.”  _ Just 8 more months... _

“Be safe!” He yelled at her back as she left the office in a hurry. “Make good choices,” he lilted as he chuckled to himself some more. He could see that Miranda was acting different with Andy. She’d never asked another assistant to sit in on any meeting ever. Turning his attention back to the design board in front of him, he contemplated the dynamic that was developing between his two friends… He was on to something, he felt, but he would need to be ‘onto it’ after he finished fixing the cover design in front of him.

“I work with idiots,” he muttered as he made a note to fix the angles of the cover. “Absolute idiots.”

~

Andy’d been dropping off the book and dry cleaning for over a month now. Emily gave her the house key with a smile on her face and very clear instructions. “Place the book on the table and the dry cleaning goes in the front hall closet. Then leave.  _ Do not _ wander about the house like a lost bloody puppy.” Emily scolded. “Do you understand?”

“I got it, I got it.” Andy replied. And she did. It wasn’t rocket science.

The first time Andy walked into Miranda’s home she was taken aback by how lavishly decorated it was. Well, the part she could see anyway, which was just the entry way and the sitting room across from the closet. From those two areas alone it was clear to see that Miranda had a taste for the finer things in life. Why shouldn’t she? She can afford the finer things. Andy scoffed to herself, biting back her bitterness from growing up a penniless orphan. She tried to keep it at bay, however. Miranda was lots of things, but responsible for her poor upbringing was not one of them.

Each night Andy drops off whatever items Miranda needed and leaves without a noise. That’s the deal. Except this evening, when she arrived, Miranda called her into the sitting room after she hung the dry cleaning. She was immediately on her guard from the change in routine. She began making her way in the general direction of the voice and noted how ominous the experience was turning out to be.

“Andrea,” Miranda drawled from just behind her. Andy startled, not expecting Miranda to be perched on a comfortable looking couch in a darkened corner of the den she was in. Andy stepped closer into the sitting room, her heart rate quickening. She chalked it up to nerves because, even wrapped in a simple robe, Miranda Priestly was the most intimidating person she’s ever been around. And she had been to an all women's prison.

Taking a closer look after her heart had stopped beating against her ribcage, Andy realised something was quite amiss. Miranda wasn’t wearing any make up and in her eyes, which were usually sharper than glass shards, there was a hint of sadness reflecting back at Andy she had never seen before. It was clear Miranda was upset, and suddenly Andy’s breath caught, a warm feeling she had never experienced swirling in the pit of her stomach.  Whatever it was that had her boss upset, she had the incredible need to fix it.

She didn’t have a moment to linger on that thought.

“Come. Sit.” Miranda commanded and motioned for Andy to sit in the chair opposite her.  The brunette pulled out her notepad and prepared to take notes, but Miranda just sat there quietly. Andy felt her stare and began sweating. Why was she having this reaction to her all of the sudden? It’s like Andy’s body was screaming at her “DANGER!”. For the first time, though, she didn’t see Miranda as a threat. Not now. Not like this.

Andy took a trepid look at Miranda’s face. Now that she was seated closer to her, she can see more than sadness. She sees pain. She sees streaks of dried tears and more ready to fall and reddened eyes of a woman who has been crying. Andy is stunned. This woman, the strongest Andy has ever met in her life, was showing a spot of weakness and Andy never realized just how beautiful she really is. Her deep blue eyes were shining with wetness yet to be shed and Andy couldn’t help but feel that blue gaze reach somewhere that felt like her soul.  _ I shouldn’t have looked at her, _ she scolds.  _ And what the fuck am I doing thinking she’s beautiful? _

“Andrea?” Miranda questioned stopping Andy’s downward spiral into panic.

“Uh, y-yes, Miranda?” Andy stuttered. 

“I need you to get in touch with my attorney tomorrow. Can you handle that?” Andy could hear the condescension in her voice and like a spark it lit Andy’s anger. Did she not think she could handle a simple phone call? Ugh. This woman was  _ infuriating _ !

“Of course, Miranda,” Andy replied streadily, pushing her ire away for now, as she usually did in Miranda’s presence. “Anything else?” she asked after making a note to do as Miranda asked.

“Yes, make an appointment for me at the spa and set up a facial. This weather is causing my skin to look terribly dry.”

“Sure.”  Andy replied, her anger subsiding a bit, she smirked at the woman’s vain request.  But then, Andy did something even she didn’t understand; she asked Miranda a personal question.

“Are you…are you ok, Miranda?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” the editor returned. Andy saw Miranda’s spine stiffen as she waited for her to answer. Her eyes losing their sadness, replacing it with an ice-cold indifference. Both women are suddenly very aware that Andy has just caught a glimpse of the woman behind the mask, and confusingly, Andy found her… tolerable.  _ How strange. _

Not wanting to make it any more awkward she replied, “No reason,” she said quickly, calmly.  She looked back down to her notepad, “Just asking.” She was surprised to hear a note of kindness in her voice.

“Well, stop asking ridiculous questions. Honestly, Andrea,” Miranda spat out. And for some odd reason, the sudden change of Miranda’s temperament hurt Andy. “You can go now.  That’s all.”

Andy was mostly happy to be getting out, but she found herself wanting to reach out and… and reassure her that she was there. To offer her some solace. It was ridiculous, she knew, and she would definitely have to think what it all meant later, but the desire was there all the same.

“Are you deaf? I said  _ that’s all _ ,” Miranda barked at her.

Andy immediately realized that she hadn’t moved after being dismissed and that Miranda was staring a hole in her head.

“Right, sorry Miranda.”  Holding up her notepad, she continued “I’ll set these meetings up first thing in the morning.” Andy walked quickly out the door, thankful for the rush of the cool night air against her face, and the calming effect it had on her thoughts. 

Andy flagged down a cab, deciding to treat herself to one instead of catching the subway. Once safely inside and on her way to her shabby little apartment, she wondered what the fuck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back updates! Woot! But don’t get used to it lol. I don’t wanna spoil you all 😉

Miranda strode into the office the next morning looking as if nothing at all like a breakdown had happened the night before. Everything about her was perfectly polished, like always, and Andy’s eyes fluttered closed catching the hint of her perfume as the editor passed by her desk. Lavender and vanilla, she mused pleasedly. Andy’s eyes snapped open in slight horror at her thoughts. She’d been out of it since the night before and was trying desperately not to let it show.

Hurrying to get away from Emily’s disapproving glare (which was constant), the brunette followed the heavenly scent and walked in behind Miranda, coffee and notepad in hand. Andy stood beside her boss’ desk, notepad ready and a smile on her face that she realizes, for the first time, isn’t forced.  _Well, that’s new,_ she thought dismissively. She was still unwilling to think too hard on her evolving thoughts on one editor in chief.

“I need 20 cerulean skirts from the Closet, and pick up the girls today from the airport, they’re coming back from their visit to their fathers, take my driver. Did you do what I asked you to last night?”

Andy didn’t miss a beat, “Yes, Miranda. You have a meeting with your attorneys at 9am today, a facial scheduled for 1pm and a massage right after that at 2pm.”

The older woman looked at her, eyes questioning, “I didn’t ask you to schedule a massage.”  And for a split-second Andy sees the editors face soften at the idea that someone thought about her needs without prompting.

“I know but, well, I thought it might be a nice follow up from the facial,” Andy’s voice quivered a bit, her confidence waning at the questioning. She didn’t want Miranda to think she looked tense or anything because that would inevitably lead to the older woman getting defensive.

Miranda glanced into Andy’s eyes, and like the night before, the brief glimpse of warmth that she had seen was quickly replaced with hostility. She stood up, stepping into the brunette’s space, “I do no pay you to think, Andrea.”  She took another step toward the young woman, their faces mere inches apart now, “Do _not_ presume to know what I need.” Her voice was cutting, she reached out to grab her coffee from Andy’s hand and their fingers accidentally brushed one another. 

A small jolt sped through Andy at the unintentional touch but unbridled fury flashed in Andy’s wide, brown eyes. The tension in the room was thick. The muscles in Miranda’s jaw clenched tightly, and hot, angry tears began to form in the young woman’s eyes. Neither woman made a move until Emily interrupted and they shot her a glare.

“Miran—” The red head started then stopped, taking in the scene in front of her. “I’ll just come back in a moment.”

“Nonsense, Andrea was just leaving. That’s all.”

Andy watched Miranda sit down and shoo her away once again and loathing for the older woman filled her entire being. Impulsively, she leaned forward, both hands on the edge of Miranda’s desk and spoke low enough that only the editor could hear her. “Oh, no, that’s not all,” the low timber of Andy’s voice set Miranda on edge, but she didn’t look at her, “This conversation is far from over, Miranda.” She straightened her back and strode out of the office, past a confused looking Emily and straight to Nigel’s office.

~

“I’m so fucking furious, Nigel!” The brunette raved. “Here I am trying to do something nice, trying to help her, anticipating her _god damn_ needs and for _what_?!” Andy seethed between her teeth, tears spilling angrily down her cheeks.  “I just want to smack some fucking sense into her!”

Nigel sat quietly and let Andy vent because she needed to, they all did occasionally, especially where Miranda was concerned. He looked at his friend and a softness came over his face. He had thought he had figured it all out but until Andy had stormed in raving as she was he couldn’t be sure. He was sure now, though. A wry grin twisted his mouth, and truly, he was helpless to stopping it.

“What?” Andy asked.

“What ‘what’?” Nigel asked back.

Andy plopped down inelegantly into the plush chair opposite him and pointed a finger, “You are looking at me like I’m crazy. I guess I did storm in here like a raging lunatic… Ugh. Nige, I just… What did I do that is so wrong? Why does she hate me?”

He sighed, got up from his stool and knelt down in front of Andy, lifting up her chin. “Six, she doesn't hate you. She just doesn’t know how to accept help.”

She looked at him confused, “um, all I do all day everyday is help her, so...  That’s a crock of shit.”

He grins, “yes well, that’s different. That’s our job.”

“Care to explain then? Because you’re losing me,” Andy pouted. He looked like he might actually explain this time but all he said was, “I’ll let you figure this one out, Six. You are a smart woman, so think.”

Andy wonders silently how many assistants he has given this advice to. As if reading her thoughts, he spoke up, “you know, aside from Emily she’s never let anyone stay longer than a month. And even Emily has never been asked to sit in on any meetings. Not even to take notes.” He raised an eyebrow at her, “but you…  You storm in here with your ‘I can do anything’ attitude and you’re making her see you.” He stared at her, almost reverently, a knowing twinkle in his eye. “You don’t back down, you’re a fighter.”

A blush warms Andy’s chest at the compliment, “Yeah, I'm a regular Ronda Rousey," she scoffs. More than that though Andy feels a strange sense of pride. Up to this point Andy just assumed they had all quit because Miranda is breathtakingly impossible. The information doesn’t really change things but somehow, deep down, Andy knows now that Miranda is choosing to keep her around. Although, after this morning that may not be the case any longer.    

It’s unsettling, almost terrifying, the thought of someone actually wanting her around. Andy tries not to dive too deep into what Nigel has just told her because god knows she doesn’t have time to deal with her own emotional baggage.

“No, but you’re passionate. That's a good thing,” he leaned toward her now, his voice carrying a hint of a warning, “just remember Six, she doesn’t back down either.” He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger before going back to his stool and turning his attention to the board in front of him.  “Now, I believe you said she needed 20 cerulean skirts from the Closet, yes?”

“Yes, that's blue right?”

He rolled his eyes and dropped his pen, “Come with me before you make her burn this building to the ground with us all in it.” He stood and, taking her by the elbow, guided her into the closet for a lesson on colors and branding that she was in dire need of.

 

~

Surprisingly, she didn’t get fired.

The next few weeks went relatively smooth as far as Miranda was concerned. She attended her meeting with her attorney _and_ the massage she said she didn’t ask for. Of course, she didn’t say thank you, but Andy pretended that she did anyway.

It was on the way back from an absolutely disastrous preview at a local designers studio that it all went to hell.

Miranda was looking out the window at the city passing by, disinterested, “Andrea. I’d like you to arrange a vacation for the girls and I.”

“Ok, where wou—,” Miranda held her hand up to Andrea’s face, a silent command to stop talking.

“No, no. You know so well what I need you don’t require input from me.”  Andy stares blankly at Miranda. She turns her ice cold glare to her, sending shivers down the young brunette’s spine. There is a familiar gleam of something there, a challenge. The car stops in front of the Elias-Clarke building and Roy opens the door for Miranda to exit first. Before getting out she levels her stare, “And Andrea,” she smirks, “don’t disappoint me.”

Andy grits her teeth against the rising panic. Plan a vacation. For Miranda and her daughters. Without any help or hints. _Godammit_. She leaned back into the leather seat of the town car, taking a deep breath before exiting and following the silver haired editor into the building.

It dawns on Andy that she gave her this task to prove a point. She’s challenging her with an impossible task so she has a reason to fire her. _I got too close to the dragon and now I’m in the line of fire._ Miranda stepped into the elevator, alone. Either because she demands it or because no one is stupid enough to want to be in that close proximity to her. Just before the doors close, she takes off her sunglasses and focuses her gaze on Andy. What she finds there is a sweet smile and eyes that say two words; challenge accepted (there’s a third word and it begins with ‘b’ and ends with ‘itch’, but she doesn’t let it show). 

Andy swears that she sees the small curl of a smile start to appear on the editors face before the doors closed.

~

Andy’s first and most obvious stop after the car ride was to Nigel’s office. He knows Miranda better than anyone she has access to, so surely he will be a help to her in planning this. Well, she hoped so, anyway, because of all the batshit crazy things Miranda has asked of her – planning her family vacation takes the fucking cake.

“You have 10 minutes of gay friend therapy and then I have a meeting. Go.”

Andy quickly explains what happened and Nigel does his best to stifle a laugh. “I can just see her face now, Nigel. She wants me to screw this up so she can fire me. I just know it. I got too close and now she’s, like, retaliating,” she said with wild hand gestures.

“Yes, yes, you did… But,” he puts his pen to his lips as he thinks, “You can’t roll up and die.  Not now. Fight back, Six. You need this job, right?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“And Miranda needs you. She doesn’t know it yet, but I think you’re good for her. You challenge her and quite honestly, I’m tired of being the only one that she depends on.”

Andy sits back in the, now familiar, plush chair. She thinks about all the hoops Miranda has made her jump through, all the coffees, all the errands. For the last six months, Andy’s life has revolved around her job which is of course to take care of Miranda. The woman is maddening. Absolutely infuriating. She’s vicious. Annoying. Spiteful. Driven. Gorgeous.  And no, Andy is not going to dwell on her burgeoning attraction to her. There’s not enough alcohol in the world for that. Pushing the unwelcome praise for her boss from her brain, she turns her attention back to Nigel.

“So, what do I do now?”

He shrugs his shoulders and looks at his watch. “Whatever it is, you better figure it out because your time is up, Six,” he says and he heads off to his meeting leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

“Well, shit,” she mumbled. “Time to do some research.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since my last update and I'm so sorry for that but we got called for an emergency placement for a newborn baby boy so I've been a bit busy lately <3 I hope you all can forgive me and I hope this chapter is good enough, if not blame it on the sleep deprivation. Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos this far, it really makes me feel special and I appreciate and love each and every one!

Andy set out to find out as much about Miranda and her girls as possible, hoping that the extra knowledge would help her plan. Of course, some things she already knew, like Miranda’s daughters Caroline and Cassidy were ten years old and they attended a fancy school on the upper east side called Dalton Academy. The twin children had been raised in the lap of luxury, which was fine, but it was so far removed from the type of childhood that Andy had it was hard not to be a little concerned about planning an enjoyable vacation for them. 

She also already knew that Miranda had a house in London, which was Andy’s first thought for vacation destination, but after some internal deliberation she decided against it. They’ve been there, done that. Boring. Miranda also has a summer home in the Hamptons, because what rich person doesn’t, but again – no.  Really, how many homes does one family need?

So, the brunette lay in bed thinking about the few vacations she took as a kid, two in total. One vacation her foster family took her and their biological kids to Disney World.  She will never forget how excited she was when she found out about going. It was like a dream come true! However, the joy was short lived as Andy ended up staying the majority of her time in the hotel room taking care of the family’s new infant. While they were off riding rides, eating Mickey ice cream, and taking pictures in front of the castle with their biological children, she babysat. They let her come out for pool time at the hotel but otherwise, Andy never stepped a single foot inside a park. Not quite what Caroline and Cassidy were looking for, she imagined.

The second was with a different foster family, the best she ever had. It was truly the happiest time of Andy’s childhood. She was 12 and with her sixth family in as many years and she was sure she would finally get adopted. She loved them dearly and it was clear to everyone that they loved her, too.

Amy and Richard Sachs had taken Andy to a small but well maintained cabin in the mountains of Tennessee. The three of them fished, hiked, and she got to take pictures with the camera they bought just for her. She thought about the time spent around the fire pit laughing, roasting marshmallows, and her heart ached as she recalled being held between them as they say by the fire... 

She let out a deep sigh, tears stinging the corners of Andy’s eyes as she let herself remember the closest thing she ever had to a real family. In a sad twist of fate, her ‘almost’ parents were killed in a car accident before Andy’s adoption could be finalized. Andy never let herself feel at home anywhere after that. She closed herself off to the possibility of belonging and it wasn’t until Nate came along, years later, that she was brave enough to open up again. That had obviously not turned out well, and was the end of any last shred of hope she had for having another to rely on.

The Imperial March rang out, interrupting her reverie and giving her cause to smile a bit.  Miranda was calling, Darth Vader's theme song seemed appropriate.

Andy looked at the bedside clock flashing 6am and decided there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell she was answering that phone. The voicemail notification chimed and gave Andy a small sense of satisfaction. She may not be able to outright refuse requests from Miranda, not if she wanted her recommendation anyway, but the few chances she gets to make Miranda work for her attention, she takes them.

She sat up in her bed, looking to the family picture of her and the Sachs’ on her side table, and reminisced about the small bits of her life that were genuinely happy. The photo was taken in front of the cabin on the last day of their vacation. She no longer cried when she looked at it but was instead filled with love and thankfulness for having gotten to know them at all. 

Then it dawned on her.

Andy knew exactly what kind of vacation she was going to plan for the Priestly family. She knew the girls were involved in their local girl scout troop and, while it probably wasn’t going to be Miranda’s cup of tea, the kids might enjoy themselves as much as she had.

If she was going to get fired, it might as well be while giving the girls something their mother’s money could never buy…memories. And if Andy giggled on the inside at the fact that Miranda would hate every minute of “roughing it”, well... she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about it.

~

As luck would have it, Andy was able to find the exact cabin she and the Sachs’ had visited during her childhood. She made all the travel arrangements for them and two days before they were set to leave she gave Miranda the details.

“I have all your travel stu—um details, Miranda. First class for the three of you and a driver to pick you up at the airport. I’ve arranged inflight meals for you all as well, with the specified cran-apple juice that the twins prefer and an ice cold Pellegrino for you.”

Miranda sat at her desk, no looking up at her as she asked, “And which airport is that, Andrea? You know I absolutely loathe Heathrow, always so crowded.”

Andy’s palms began to sweat and with a voice as confident as possible right that moment, she replied “You’ll be flying into BNA.”

Miranda looked up from the proofs of the James Holt shoot confused. “Into where?”

“BNA.  Nashville International Airport,” Andy answered trying to sound as casual as possible.  Her courage waning as the frost blue stare of Miranda’s gaze settled on her.

“Any why, pray tell, will we be flying into that airport? A layover?” The eyeglasses Miranda was was wearing were pulled halfway down her nose allowing Andy to feel the full weight of her glower.

“Well, erm…no.  Not a layover. Your car will pick the three of you up and drive you two hours to the cabin you will be staying at. I’ve made arrangements for the fridge to be stocked, the cabin to be professionally cleaned and all the linens will have been changed.” Probably for the first time ever.

Miranda was speechless. But the purse of her lips and her half lidded eyes told Andy that if looks could kill she would be dead.

“Mmm…” is all she said, and the two women looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Andy was sure she was about to get fired. Instead, “That’s all,” was thrown at her and she whirled around releasing her breath and headed back to her desk.

Just two more days. Two more days and Andy would get a two week break from that horrible woman. 

She couldn’t wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home with sick kiddos today and while they slept mommy got to write!

It was late when Andy arrived at the townhouse the following night to drop off the book and dry cleaning. Quickly but quietly she moved around the foyer to hang up the clothes and deposit the book on the entryway table. Just as she was about to leave, she was called into the den. Again.

“Andrea,” The brunette’s heart clenched at the velvety smoothness of Miranda’s voice, remembering the last time she was called into the den and the state she found Miranda in.  No makeup, gray bathrobe and tear streaked cheeks. 

The two instances could not be more different.

Miranda was standing by the window in an absolutely gorgeous two-piece sleeveless pant suit when she entered the sitting room this time. Wearing a suit itself was Miranda’s usual fair: fashionable, impeccable and damn near immodest with how it clung to her form. This one, though, made Andy nervous with how daring it was. The light studding that trimmed the jacket brought attention to the fact that Miranda wasn’t wearing a bra, for starters (she, again, was in denial that she noticed these things at all). In fact, her breasts were held up by only two clasps on the suit jacket, giving way to her cleavage and her abdomen (toned to high hell, Andy noticed). Andy thought she might faint dead away. She didn’t, but only just.

This ensemble was daring, no doubt about it. The amount of skin exposed was enough to make Andy realise that everyone at the benefit Miranda had attended got to see her in it.  Men and women alike were surely throwing themselves at her all night. The idea caused a rise of an unfamiliar feeling in her…jealousy? 

But as she stood there taking in the vision that was Miranda Priestly, now acutely aware of the aching in her chest (and the warmth beginning to stir deep in her abdomen), Andy came to the stark realization that she was in fact smitten with the woman before her. It was as if she had been hit with a ton of bricks and all she could do was stand there, slack jawed, frozen in place.  _ Quite literally _ , Andy groaned in her head,  _ the  _ worst _ thing that could have happened. _

“Andrea?” Miranda questioned.  “Did you fall and smack your pretty little head coming in here or have you simply gone mute?”

Andy shook her head, trying to get her bearings.  “No, Miranda,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and said, properly this time, “no to both.”

“Ah, well then.” The silver haired editor moved from the window over to the table beside the couch and bent over to open the drawer, pulling something out. She’s simply unable to take her eyes from the older woman and the way the suit is teasing at the curve of her ass and the swell of her breast and  _ christ _ ,  _ Sachs stop looking at her breasts!  Focus! _

Somehow, the little pep talk worked and when Miranda turned around Andy focused on what she was holding in her hands. A plane ticket? Maybe she’d like to change their seats or something. But when Andy looked up to meet Miranda’s eyes, she sees a twinkle, a hint of mischievous glee that the brunette doesn’t quite understand and…is that a smirk?

“I got this for you today, Andrea, dear.”  The endearment, and it’s insincerity, were lost on her as she stared at the boarding pass she had in her hands.

“It’s a plane ticket,” Andy stated.

“Oh, very good Andrea. There’s the smart, fat girl I hired.”  Miranda all but purred her words. Andy instinctively felt her hair bristle at the jab. 

Anger flashed through her, “Excuse me-”

“-Did I forget to mention that you would be accompanying me and my children on this little ‘vacation’ you planned for us?” Miranda was reveling in the play of emotions she could see travel across her assistant’s face.

Andy stood still, confused, and unable to think in such close proximity to a certain editor in chief. “Miranda,” she started, “this is a fam—” but was interrupted.

Miranda takes a step toward Andy, “I require your attendance, Andrea.” And the brunette knows it’s not a request. Another step, “Unless, of course, you don’t feel like the vacation you planned will be enjoyable. In which case, you will have not only disappointed my girls but also me.” 

The editor took one last step into Andy's personal space and her back flushed against a wall, “Are you going to disappoint me, Andrea?” And Andy feels her breath hitch, she can smell the subtle hints of vanilla and lavender that are coming off Miranda’s skin, her thoughts spinning causing her to not be able to form a coherent sentence.

“No,” the brunette manages to get out, her voice breathy. “I won’t disappoint you, Miranda.”

In her heels, Miranda is a bit taller than Andy. The silver haired editor leans down and whispers “excellent,” into Andy’s ear and the way her breath tickled her neck sent all of the brunette’s nerve endings into overdrive.

Miranda took a step back, her grin wide and victorious, “That’s all.” She said in a sing song voice. “Probably best you start packing, Andrea. For the vacation,” she adds coyly.

Andy couldn’t tell before but now, in Miranda’s look of satisfaction, she can see that Miranda is calling her bluff. While she doesn’t fully understand the intention behind the planning of the trip, she knows that Andy is happy to see her mildly uncomfortable. It dawns on Andy that she will be stuck in BFE with a woman who both scares the shit out of her and makes her want to ravish her wherever she stands, and her never-been-in-the-woods-before kids. 

Andy moves her fingers to touch her neck where Miranda’s breath has previously caressed the skin and feels the blush rising in her cheeks. Miranda watches her, delighting in the brunette’s reaction and Andy’s hopes she can’t tell how aroused she is right now.

_ Calm down Sachs. You’ve got this _ .

The brunette moves from the wall, gives her best smile and turns to leave, ticket in hand.  She could feel the arctic stare at her back as she exited the townhouse, making sure to add an extra bounce to her step and sway to her hips.

Finally, away from the newly realized object of her affection, Andy breathes in the cool night air.

“Can never win with her,” she mumbled.

But all Andy could think about was Miranda and that damned suit. The ache between her thighs makes the walk back to her apartment barely tolerable and the dampness of her panties remind her it’s been too long.  When she finally arrives home Andy practically melts into her bed.

Her dreams that night gave her little reprieve, full as they are of the suit and about slipping the clasps of Miranda’s jacket open, their skin touching. So close… so close. Andy awoke gasping, desperately needing release and without thinking slipped her fingers down to rub gently at her nub. Smooth circular motions at first and then her fingers moved in tighter, quicker rotations as her body quivered and she moaned loudly as she came for the first time to thoughts of her boss.

One thing was for sure, good or bad, this will most certainly be a vacation that Andy will  _ never  _ forget. She just hoped she’d live to remember it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! As always, thank you all so so much for all the comments. They truly make my heart happy!


	7. Priestly Family Vacation: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and support. It really means the world to me. Idk what is happening here, these characters just do what they want and this chapter is stupid fluffy. I'm always torn between being too descriptive and not descriptive enough. Anyway, I don't have a beta reader for this and I'm living the mom life with 3 kiddos, which basically means I only get like 10 minute stretches at a time to write so if it's disjointed garbage I apologize! I hope you all enjoy it though <3
> 
> *UPDATED* I DO have a beta now! Many thanks to the amazing Elle_Nic for guiding me!

Andy’s breath hitched as her section was called for boarding. She stood in the line, nervousness writhing in the pit of her stomach. Had she known she would be attending this little trip so would have planned a little differently. First off, she would have planned for a road trip as she was terrified of flying.

Miranda and the twins had already boarded and as Andy felt the panic rise, she seriously considered fleeing. By the time they realized she wasn’t coming she’d already be home… 

Home… she sighed in resignation and boarded the flight. Each step steeped in fear.

The brunette got to her seat only to realize that she was sitting on one end of the four-seat row, Miranda on the other end, beside a small redhead with freckles adorning the bridge of her nose. That’d be Caroline then. She tucked her carryon away and took her seat, fully aware of the pair of blue eyes tracking her movements.

“Hello, Caroline.” Andy tried to sound upbeat but the worry lines creasing her forehead and shake of her voice gave her away.

“Hey Andy, you ok?” the young red-head asked. Her sister Cassidy was engrossed in whatever book series she was into on her lap.

Up to today Andy hadn’t had much interaction with Miranda’s girls, just the occasional errand or assistance with a school project. So, the brunette was a little surprised when not only did Caroline address her by name but seemed concerned for her.

“Uh, y-yeah. I’m ok,” Andy replied (lying through her teeth all the while).

“You sure? You look like you might be sick,” the other red-head piped in, causing Miranda to look up for the first time since Andy boarded. The intensity of having three pairs of blue eyes looking at her helped her forget her fear of flying for a moment. 

“No, no.  I’m, um… I’m fine. Just a little afraid of flying is all.”  The confession caused Miranda to roll her eyes and look back down at her phone. Andy was sure she heard a sarcastic “Honestly” from the editor at the other end of the aisle but tried not to let it bother her. She was used to Miranda being a bitch, hell most of the time she expected it, and was sure that her fears made her appear immature to the older woman.

What Andy did not expect was for Caroline to stand up and demand her seat.

“I don’t want to sit in the middle anymore, I want the aisle seat,” she said, in a tone she must have learned from her mother.

“I don’t think we are supposed to switch seats,” The young brunette replied, reeling in her surprise, because _of course_ Miranda’s children were as demanding as her.

“I don’t care what we’re supposed to do.  I want the aisle and you’ll give it to me or else I’ll have mom go talk to the pilot.”

The threat was real and Andy, while agitated that she was being ordered around by a 10-year-old, didn’t want to cause a scene so she grudgingly stood from her seat and switched with Caroline. Once seated the ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign lit up and the flight attendant began her speech. But Andy had no idea what the stewardess even said because as soon as her seat belt clicked into place her breathing began to speed up and she had trouble focusing on anything except trying to keep herself calm.

The plane began its taxi down the runway and by this point Andy had her eyes closed trying to find her happy place. She didn’t see the twins exchange looks and nods as they each slipped a small hand into hers just as the plane was lifting off. The brunette let out a small gasp and her eyes flew open at the feel of little hands holding tightly to her own. She looked back and forth between the twin redheads who showed no emotion at the gesture, still focused on their tablets, like it was no big deal. Andy’s heart warmed regardless.

Miranda, who had been watching the scene unfold in her periphery, was nothing short of stunned at the sight of her girls holding Andrea’s hands. Her blue eyes said as much when they met the bewildered brown looking at her. As the plane leveled off, the girls each gave a reassuring squeeze of the brunette’s hands and politely removed them as if nothing had happened.

They didn’t ask to switch seats again and remained engrossed in their electronics, content with having Andy between them. Andy sighed, hopeful that perhaps the twins and her might get along. Even if they ordered her around a little.

~

The rest of the flight was uneventful and spent in silence between the four of them. After disembarking the plane, the twins asked their mother if they could go get Patricia and look in the store while they waited for their luggage. Correction, while Andy waited for their luggage.

Andy tried not to be upset that once again she was on a vacation as nothing more than the help. _At least I’m getting paid this time, right?_   She waited at the turn style with the luggage cart she had procured while Miranda was on the phone to Nigel at _Runway_. 

“Fix it,” was all the editor said before hanging up on him.

Andy rolled her eyes discretely and turned her attention back to the luggage carousel going over her mental checklist to make sure she got everything. She spotted the group of matching, tan Louis Vuitton bags that belong to the Priestly family and began loading her cart.

Cassidy, check.

Caroline, check.

She spotted her own, beat-up, second hand, Travelpro luggage bag and grabbed it. Me, check.

Another tan LV bag came into view and she sighed. Even the dog has better luggage than I do... Patricia, check.

Andy looked at the cart counting the bags and realized one was missing. And of course it had to be Miranda’s. Her groan was audible, and Miranda looked over at her, lips pursed in annoyance. The editor took in the way her assistant was shifting her weight back and forth and wringing her hand slightly. Both nervous ticks she knew the brunette had.

Miranda quietly walked over, “What is taking so long, Andrea?” she breathed nearly into her ear.

“Oh!” Andy startled, “I’m just waiting on one more bag, shouldn’t be too long. Are the girls back yet?” Andy asked trying to take attention away from the fact that Miranda’s bag was currently missing-in-action.

Miranda looked at her, eyes narrowing suspiciously before answering, “No.”

She wasn’t expecting a full-on conversation by any means but the shortness was still unappreciated. 

“Okaaaay.” Andy turned back around, irritated, searching the sea of bags before her eyes narrowed on a large tan LV heading her way and she breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll just grab this last bag,” the brunette hauled it off the carousel and onto her cart, “and now we are ready to go.”

“Finally,” Miranda huffed, which Andy ignored. The twins returned holding a few bags each of goodies they got from the airport store and wheeling a large pet carrier which housed their horse of a dog. 

“Come along, bobbsey’s… Andrea.”

Andy followed behind Miranda dutifully, noticing the enticing sway of the hips of the woman in front of her that caused her to blush, but missing the slightly mischievous and knowing smiles of twin Priestlys.

~

“Where are we?” Caroline asked as the car pulled up to a shabby looking cabin. She looked around her at the desolate landscape and then back to her sister who wore a similar confused expression. 

“We’re at our home for the next two weeks!” Andy replied excitedly, her heart bursting at being back in the last place she remembered being truly loved. 

The air outside was thick and humid and the sun shone through the canopy of trees surrounding the little cabin. The brunette jumped out from the car and basked in the warmth of the sun’s rays on her skin. Andy loved being outside and she loved the seclusion that this cabin offered. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city and into the peaceful quietude of nature. To Andy it was blissful.

Both girls looked at their mother who had just stepped out of the vehicle and had yet to comment on the tiny place standing before them. 

The cabin was rustic to say the least. With a large front porch, wooden rocking chairs and an old tin roof it was safe to say that this place was anything but elegant. They were fortunate that they had electricity and running water, however, found out quickly that there was no internet out here and cell service was spotty at best. 

Andy went about unloading like it was no issue, chuckling to herself at the reaction of the three Priestlys. She wondered if Miranda would be able to stick it out here or if she’d throw the mother of all tantrums and force her to find them another place to stay before firing her.

“It’s cute, right?” Andy spoke as she made her way up the stairs with her luggage. “We’re going to have so much fun!” She turned around on the front porch and looked back at the three. Two with mouths still slightly agape and one with lips pursed, clearly trying to decide what to do next. Andy flashed a bright smile to them and disappeared into the cabin.

~

After lugging all the bags inside Andy sat down on the old rickety sofa to catch her breath.  Walking into the cabin again brought back so many fond memories of her time spent here. Everything was exactly as she remembered it, right down to the dinner plates in the cabinet.  The brunette caught herself misting up remembering her mom cooking for them while she and her dad played games at the little round dinner table. _We were so happy here…_

Patricia so far was the only one who seemed as content as Andy was and found herself laid out on the rug in front of the stone fireplace. Miranda and the girls had taken their bags to their rooms and since there were only two, Andy had been relegated to the sofa. _Could be worse,_ she mused. _Miranda could make me sleep on the porch swing._   Andy would give anything to know what the editor was thinking. So far, she’d been uncharacteristically quiet about the accommodations. Andy wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or worried.

As if her thoughts had summoned her and firm voice floated through the cabin, “Andrea.  Could you please come here?”

The brunette got up from the sofa and walked to the master bedroom.  “Yes, Miranda?”

“Andrea.  Would you care to explain this?” She motioned to her suitcase sitting on the bed.

Confused, she replied, “Miranda, it’s your suitcase.  What exactly is the issue?”

“Is it? Is it really my luggage?”

“Yes. A large, tan, Louis Vuitton suitcase with a red, high heel shoe…tag,” she finished lamely.  Shit. Oh, shit. This bag didn’t have a tag. 

Miranda watched the realization wash over her assistant. “Now, pray tell, what exactly am I supposed to do with this?” The editor flipped open the bag and held up what appeared to be some kind of pink, frilly, muumuu type nightgown with pockets on the front. It was about ten sizes too big, to make matters more hysterically dismal.

Andy could not help herself. The look on Miranda’s face was priceless and the brunette let out a snort of laughter. Miranda was not amused. 

“I’m sorry, do you find this funny?” she growled.

That only made Andy laugh harder. The girls heard the commotion and came to their mom’s room to find her holding an old lady’s nightgown off the tip of her finger and Andy nearly doubled over with laughter. It wasn’t funny (actually it was) but it was the nervous dread of her having grabbed the wrong luggage combined with the comical look of disdain that Miranda gave the inferior garment that had her in stitches.

The girls apparently agreed once they looked at their mother and they both started giggling as well.

“Mom! Your face!” Cassidy howled.

“I mean, if you could see how you look right now!” Caroline roared.

Miranda huffed indignantly. “When you have all finished, I’d like for you to tell me what exactly I’m supposed to do without my things.”

Andy calmed herself down and wiped the wetness from her eyes, “Not to worry, Miranda, I’ll go out front and call the airport. I’m sure your bag is still there, and I’ll have them courier it here tomorrow.”

“ _Not to worry_?  Have you quite forgotten who you are addressing, Andrea?”

The girls, having stopped giggling, were watching the interaction between the two women with interest.

Andy straightened her back, “No, not at all. I’m simply arguing that you’re on vacation, so you should be _relaxing_. You are so uptight, Jesus, Miranda.”

Steel blue eyes pinned Andy where she stood.  She knew she had overstepped but this damn woman had to make everything so difficult. The girls shrunk back in the doorway as their mother approached Andy with a look none of them could quite place.

“Relax? You want me to relax?”

Doubling down and summoning some courage, “Yeah. You need to. I’ll step out front and call the airport to courier your bag here tomorrow.”

“And in the interim? What am I supposed to wear to sleep in since I have nothing?”

The question triggered thoughts of Miranda sleeping nude just feet away from her and Andy felt her body to warm all over.

“Why don’t you just borrow something of Andy’s, mom?” Caroline interjected.

Cassidy agreed, “Yeah, I’m sure she brought some extra pj’s. Just borrow those until your luggage gets here.”

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at the brunette and brought a finger to her pursed lips contemplatively. “Well, needs must, and all that. Andrea, you will loan me some of your clothes until mine arrive. That’s all.” And she waved her hand dismissively.

Andy was annoyed and slightly panicked as she walked out on the front porch to contact the airport. An hour later and Miranda’s bag had been located, in France. Worse, they couldn’t tell Andy when the bag would arrive at the cabin. Andy tried very hard (and succeeded) in not screaming at how everything was panning out so far. Andy gave the airline her contact info and went inside to face the firing squad.

~

The girls were playing cards at the table when she walked back in, Miranda was sat on one of the reclining chairs thumbing through what appeared to be a national geographic magazine from, like, the seventies.

“Well?” the silver haired woman asked.

“Right.  So, there seems to have been, um, a slight mix up. Your luggage has been located; however, it is not currently able to be couriered here.”

“And why not?”

“It’s, um... it’s in France.”

Both girls snickered at the table. 

Miranda’s eyes flickered with anger and Andy knew what was coming next. “This is unacceptable, Andrea. I don’t understand how you can mess up such a simple task as checking a bag. If my luggage isn’t here by eight tomorrow morning well… you may as well not even unpack tonight.”

Andy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. _At least I got to be here at the cabin one more time._ She walked back out the door and murmured a soft, “I’m sorry, Miranda,” before going back outside, quietly followed by patricia, to settle themselves on the front porch swing.

Miranda sighed, the flash of anger having subsided a bit, and the girls noticed a hint of sadness flit across her features. The twins looked at each other before putting their cards down and going to the sofa across from their mother.

Unable to make eye contact Caroline began, “um, mom?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Um, well, you should know that it’s not Andy’s fault.  About the luggage, that is…”

Miranda looked at her daughters, her confusion clearly written on her face.

Cassidy continued, “yeah, you see… um, we” she motioned between herself and her sister, “well, we thought it would be funny to change out your tag after Andy checked the bag.  It was just supposed to be a prank; we didn’t mean to get her in trouble, we like her and um…” 

“It’s not her fault, mom.  It’s ours,” the small red heads confessed solemnly.

“We’re really sorry.  Don’t fire her,” They finished in unison.

Miranda looked at her girls, surprised that they came clean. Normally they don’t. They must really like the young woman. _They aren’t the only ones_. A small smile formed on her lips as she shook her head. She never was good at staying mad at her children. Still, they had to know it wasn’t meeting her expectations of them to get others in trouble. “Then perhaps it’s not me you should be apologizing to.” And she nodded toward the front porch.

The girls went and explained to Andy what happened, and Miranda stood in the doorway of the cabin listening.  Once they were done Miranda spoke up. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

They both looked at Andy, the sincerity shining in their eyes, “We’re sorry, Andy.”

Andy narrowed her eyes at them and they thought she might yell. But the brunette just gave them a warm smile and gathered them up in a tight hug. “Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it. Now, who’s hungry?”

The little red heads giggled and shot back into the house, right past their mom who was standing stock-still watching the interaction, not really sure what to make of what just happened.

Andy was moving past Miranda in the doorway, the older womans back flush against the doorway, when she spoke again. “I’m sorry also, Andrea.”

The brunette wasn’t really expecting an apology from her boss. It certainly wasn’t like Miranda to admit fault, so in an effort to not make it awkward Andy just nodded, “it’s ok. Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “Honestly, is food all you can think about?”

Andy couldn’t answer that question because, no. Food wasn’t all she thought about.  Especially not at this moment. She thought about how soft Miranda’s skin always looked, dry weather or no. She thought about how her ass looked like in the tailored trousers and skirts she had a penchant for wearing. How her mouth tasted. Well, technically that was sort of food related in a roundabout way. She thought about the way her name would sound coming from her mouth as she orgasmed. Clearly, she wasn’t just thinking about food.

Dark eyes locked onto deep blue and Andy stepped closer, “Look, it’s been a long day. I’m going to go make us something to eat. When that’s done, we can shower and get some rest.  We all need it.”

“I-... yes. Ok.” Miranda’s brain was having trouble forming a full sentence with the young brunette so close. Andy noticed the hitch in the editors breathing.

“Ok.  And if you’re good, I might even give you dessert.” Andy knew it was suggestive, but the way Miranda’s gaze moved over her hungrily made a shiver move down her spine.  Miranda’s tongue darted out to wet her lips grabbing Andy’s focus.

“Andy! Come on! We want food!”

Stepping back and smiling in the direction of the girls, Andy gave Miranda one last look before moving to the kitchen. She had children to feed, after all.

~

Dinner was full of laughter as the girls told stories about their antics at school and all the pranks they had managed to pull on friends. Andy laughed when they recounted the moment Miranda discovered the pink muumuu. Miranda still wasn’t amused by that story which made them all laugh harder.

After the girls had bathed and gotten in their pyjamas, they came to give their mom hugs.  “Night mom, we love you. We really are sorry about your clothes.”

“It’s ok Bobbsey’s. They’re just clothes.”

You could hear a pin drop at that sentence being uttered by the queen of fashion herself.  The twins eyes her suspiciously. “Who are you and what have you done with our mother?” Caroline asked.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. You know what I mean. I can always get more. Come here and give me a hug then off to bed. Both of you.” The twins giggled and hugged their mother tight before planting a kiss on each cheek.

Andy chuckled from the kitchen where she was finishing up the dinner dishes when twin tornadoes roared through, throwing their arms around her waist on either side.

“G’night Andy.”

“G’night Andy.”

Her eyes misted as she reached down to hug the little demons. “Goodnight to you both, too.  Sleep well, ok? Tomorrow is when the fun starts!”

Their eyes lit up with excitement as Miranda called out, “girls. Time for bed.”

“Coming mom!” Cassidy shouted back.

“Will you tuck us in, mom?” Caroline asked.

“Of course, dear.”

“Andy, too?” Cassidy asked.

Miranda didn’t know how to respond she was so taken aback by the question. The girls never asked for Stephen to tuck them in, or their dad for that matter. 

“Sure, let me just dry my hands and I’ll be right in.” Andy replied, but the look on Miranda’s face made her second guess her answer. “I mean, if it’s ok with your mom.” 

“Yes, of course.” Miranda responded, though she seemed a tad apprehensive.

The girls snuggled into their bunks, receiving another hug from each woman and were fast asleep in minutes.

Walking back out into the living room, Andy sat down on the couch, and pulled out her bag.

“Here.” She shoved some clothes into Miranda’s hands. “These should fit you, they’ll probably be big, which for sleeping is good I guess…” She was rambling.

“Yes, well. Thank you. I’m off to bed myself so,” the sentence hung in the air unfinished as the editor turned to head to her own room. But just before closing the door a small “Goodnight, Andrea” rang into the open space between them.

Andy gave her a small smile and replied, “Goodnight, Miranda. Sleep well.”

Once her door had closed, Andy plopped down onto the sofa causing it to creak loudly. _This thing needs some WD-40 or something._ She heard the shower start and stop and grinned like a crazy person as she heard an indignant huff from behind the door. 

Andy had given her a pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in.

Andy-1, Miranda-nil.


	8. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleep deprived and summer time has my house filled to the brim with laughter and fighting from the kiddos lol. All that to say - I have no beta and im posting this between DVD changeouts and bottles so forgive any mistakes you find and thanks for reading along! I hope you enjoy this adorkable chapter. ❤️ Oh, and I updated the chapters and the story tags. I’m guesstimating on the chapters as I have a loose outline for this story but I’m writing/posting as I go.
> 
> *updated to add a thank you to Elle_Nic who is an amazing person and beta and I’m so happy to have you helping me sort this little fic out. ❤️

Andy huffed in annoyance and flipped over to her back on the couch. Turns out this broken-down piece of furniture really was as uncomfortable to sleep on as it looked. Sleep? Ha! She looked up and could see the first rays of light filtering through the shabby cabin curtains and decided to make herself a cup of coffee. Coffee makes everything better.

She stood clutching her blanket, her back and joints popping like her body was made of rice krispies, and made a slow trek to the kitchen where the coffee maker she requested be installed was located. Grabbing a pod of Miranda’s favorite Brazilian blend coffee, she popped it in the maker and took a seat at the table and waited.

The beeping of the machine indicated her coffee was done and when she finished prepping it, she decided it was a nice morning to sit outside. Taking her cup and blanket, she sat down on the porch swing with a melancholy thud and breathed in the freshness of the morning air.  This was the first bit of quiet time Andy had gotten since they’d arrived, and it only made her thoughts that much louder.

Memories clouded her mind and her emotions began causing a storm in her chest.

The couch was uncomfortable, no doubt, but it was where her ‘almost’ dad taught her how to tie a fly before going to the lake to fish. It was where she snuggled between the only two people who had ever loved her…ever  _ wanted  _ her…and had a scary movie marathon. The flashback brought the prickles of fresh tears to her eyes.

And now?

_ Now it’s your bed _ , she thought to herself wryly. Now, she’s sharing this place with Miranda, who aggravated her to no end, and her children.

But  _ why _ ?

The question plagued her, but she knew why. Deep down, she knew, she just wasn’t ready to acknowledge it.

Without trying, Miranda and her girls had become special to Andy. Their happiness mattered to the brunette and if she were to really dive into her feelings, she’d see that there was more to how she felt about them. But she won’t. Why do that to herself just to be let down? Why acknowledge that she was feeling the beginnings of something deeper growing in her heart for the three, well four (can’t forget the dog), Priestly females. Andy’s self-preservation kicked in and she took a sip of her coffee, now lukewarm, and tried to push the thoughts from her head.

She had no such luck.

So, instead she decided to start planning out their day. First, make breakfast. Then, maybe they’d walk one of the trails around the cabin, get to know the layout a bit better. She’d have to call the airline and check on the status of Miranda’s luggage at some point today as well.  That thought brought with it a sly smile.  _ Those cheeky girls. _

Which reminded her, what would Miranda during the day? Maybe that should be the first thing she sorts out instead of breakfast.

Andy only brought so many clothes with her, not nearly enough for two people for two weeks.  The image of Miranda in her clothes made her laugh and after finishing her coffee she wandered in the cabin to get started on their day. Her heart feeling lighter at the thought of sharing breakfast with her housemates, but she’s not going to dwell on that.

~

The brunette decided that pancakes would be best for their first morning and set to gathering the ingredients. Just as she was pulling down the flour, a blood curdling scream reached her ears, startling her and leaving Andy covered head to toe in white powder.

The next thing she knows a very scared and half crazed Miranda came flying into the living room.

“What the fu—” Andy started to question before Miranda’s terror ridden shouts cut her off.

“Oh my god there’s, I don’t know, some sort of insect in my room!” The silver haired woman was hysterical, “It was on me, god, it was on my skin!” She was now furiously swiping through her hair and over her arms, trying to rid herself of the feeling of the bug, Andy imagined.

“What?!” 

Miranda’s head flew to the right, remembering Andrea was there, and stopped mid panic attack taking in her assistants’ appearance. Then she burst out laughing.

Andy’s eyes went wide. Not only was it the first time she’d seen the editor laugh, it was the first time she’d seen her freshly woken in the morning. No makeup, hair mussed, and in Andy’s white tank top and Hello Kitty boxers no less. What a sight the pair of them made.

“Oh my god, Andrea! What happened to you?!” Miranda howled trying to catch her breath.

“Well, I was trying to get started on breakfast, but then you screamed bloody murder and came flying in here like a bat outta hell and scared me!” Andy defended, causing the older woman to laugh even more.

“So, you decided to hide out in here disguised as the Pillsbury dough boy until the danger passed?” Miranda prodded. “So galant.”

“Ha. Ha.” Andy bit back. Only now noticing that the tank top she gave Miranda was sheer, causing a lump to form in her throat. Andy had never seen so much of Miranda’s skin. 

_ I wonder if it’s as soft as it looks, _ she wondered. Then immediately halted the thoughts. Andy struggled to regain her composure, aware that her cheeks were tinged pink at her own internal dialogue. “Says the woman running like a baby from a bug.”

It was Miranda’s turn to look wounded. “It was the  _ largest _ bug I have ever seen! And it was  _ on _ me!” the memory caused shivers to run down her skin and she started fidgeting again.

“We’re in a cabin in the woods, Miranda, what do you expect to find out here?” Andy asked, shaking the flour out of her hair and off her shoulders. She was lucky not to be completely doused in it, but she’d still need to shower.

The editor scowled. She knew the brunette was waiting on her to crack, to back down from the challenge of ‘roughing it’ as the girls so kindly put it. As much as she wanted to call and end to this whole trip, this farce of a vacation, she wouldn’t give Andrea the pleasure of besting her. Miranda decided to stick it out and stick it out she would. “Certainly not the abominable snowman in our kitchen,” Miranda deadpanned.

 “This is  _ your  _ fault!” Andy gestured to herself, annoyed at the mess Miranda had made of the flour by rushing in.

Another belt of laughter sprung forth from the editor causing Andy’s temper to flare and twin red-heads came barreling into the living room at the commotion.

Looking from one woman to the other Caroline asks, “What is going on in here?” Cassidy was too shocked at seeing her mother laugh so freely to speak.

“Your mother,” Andy pointed her finger accusingly, “freaked out because of a bug and made me drop the flour all over me and the kitchen.”

Miranda glared at the brunette. How dare she blame her clumsiness on me?! “How was I to know you were in here making yourself breakfast? Your clumsiness is hardly my mistake.”

“I was making pancakes for  _ all  _ of us, Miranda.”

“Oh.” Feeling properly put in her place Miranda sheepishly replied “Well…sorry.”

The girls had been in the background silently watching the exchange between the two adults. But more than that they were watching their body language. And what they saw was interesting to say the least. If they had been stunned at their mother laughing, they were flat out floored at the fact that she apologized to Andy. She never apologized. To anyone but them, of course.

Andy’s features softened at the unexpected apology and her cheeks pinked as she turned away from Miranda, whose nipples were now making themselves known thanks to the cold that had settled in the room.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just go clean up. I’ve laid out some, um, clothes for you for today. I thought we’d take a walk on one of the trails after breakfast if that’s ok.” The brunette gestured to the neat stack of clothes on the side table.

Cassidy piped in, “that sounds awesome! Caro, let’s go get dressed!” and the two girls made their exit. 

Miranda, watching the retreating forms of her two daughters replied, “I suppose that sounds acceptable.” She moved to get off the couch and hesitated.

Andy picked up on it, “Do you want me to go check that the bug is gone?” she asked.

“Well I wouldn’t object to it.” A slight blush rising in the older woman’s cheeks at the absurdity of the request.

“Of course not. After all, it’s why you brought me on this trip, right?” Andy rolled her eyes and stalked into Miranda’s bedroom leaving a trail of flour dust in her wake.

Miranda felt a pang of guilt at what the young woman said. She had brought her along for other reasons, none of which were appropriate and were all totally selfish on her end. It was utter nonsense that Miranda allowed herself to entertain such ideas anyway but there was something in the way the brunette looked at her. The fire that lit in her eyes when they were verbally sparring. It was intoxicating and Miranda couldn’t help but find that confidence attractive. And yet there were other moments, like this morning, that she found the clumsy brunette utterly endearing.

Still, she could never tell Andrea. Best to just maintain the status quo than to confess she was attracted to her assistant and scare her off forever.

Five minutes later, Andy comes out holding a live cricket in her hand.  “All clear. Wanna see him before I put him outside?”

“Get that horrible thing away from me!” Miranda intoned frighteningly as Andy approached her. She slinked off the couch, and retreated into the kitchen around the table, Andy hot on her heels.

“What? Come on, it’s just a little cricket, Miranda. They don’t bite. Just look at him!”  Andy teased and chased her around the table.

“No, damn you, get away from me with that…that thing!” The silver haired woman gave a panicked order and raced off to her room, slamming the door behind her and ignoring the snickering from Andy. 

Neither woman noticed the two red-heads watching them continue flit around the table playfully. The cricket never made it outside. Instead, much to their mothers displeasure, the girls decided to keep him in a jar and named him “Crick-ee” like the little matchmaker from Mulan. Andy laughed every time she saw him. 

~

The walk along the pathway was enlightening to say the least. Just getting Miranda out of the house was a herculean effort as she was shod in Andy’s not-so-designer clothing. After 15 minutes of reassuring her that no one would ever see her in a buffalo plaid flannel top, jean shorts and canvas sneakers, she finally emerged from the room.

The girls snickered at the sneer on their mom’s face.

“Wow, mom. You look like a human version of Apple-Jack from my little ponies,” Caroline said, a tinge of humor in her voice.

Cassidy chimed in, “Yeah, mom, the only thing missing is a cowboy hat!”

_ And apple tattoos on her ass cheeks _ , Andy thought to herself silently not able to stop the smirk coming across her face. Her cheeks warmed thinking about Miranda’s ass and the delicious way it filled out the pencil skirts she always wore. Schooling her features, she racked her brain for something else to talk about. “So, girls, what badge are you working on now for girl scouts?”

Miranda was thankful for the topic change and fell into step beside Andy as they began their walk.

“Well, I’m working on my Cadette First Aid badge,” Cassidy explained. “It’s basically just me learning to put together a kit and know how to use all the stuff in it. Plus recognizing signs of shock and taking care of people in emergencies. I’m really excited about it since I want to be a doctor one day.”

Miranda looked back at her daughter, “you never told me that before.”

“Yeah, well you never ask. You’re always too busy.” Cassidy replied matter-of-factly but without the intent to hurt.

Miranda’s eyes and shoulders fell a little as they continued their walk. Andy could see the guilt eating away at her for the time she misses with her girls and tries to diffuse the tension by asking Caroline about her next badge.

“Oh, well I’m working on my Special Agent Badge.”

“What does that entail, Bobbsey?” Miranda asks, genuinely interested.

“Oh, you know, it’s basically just me getting to investigate the who, what, when, where, why of a problem. Being tuned into people’s body language, uncovering the truth of situations, practicing the art of detection type stuff. It’s pretty cool, almost like a spy. Sometimes I pretend I’m a forensic anthropologist!  Like  _ Bones _ !”

Again, Miranda is shocked at how little she knows about what is going with her girls.  “ _ Bones _ ?”

“Yeah,  _ Bones _ .  Like the TV show,” Caroline explains.

Andy feels badly for Miranda. She sees her shoulder’s slump again and she wishes there was something she could do to help her boss.

“Maybe we can watch an episode when we get home? I’d say we could watch it here but no internet service so…” Caroline’s voice trailed off.

Miranda recognized the olive branch being offered and nodded her head, yes. “That sounds lovely, darling.” The older woman paused, then mumbled, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to be as available to you both as I’d like.” The pain in her apology evident for them all to hear. The girls stopped her, and tucking up under each arm, gave their mom a big hug.

Andy’s heart clenched at the sight.

That. That is why this trip is important for them. __

_ It’s also why I shouldn’t be here _ .

Andy walked a little ahead of them, leading the way and striking at the growth over the trail with a big stick she had picked up along the way, trying to give the family a little space as they reconnected.

~

The rest of the day was spent with lots of questions about the various plants and trees they encountered on the walk, a game of battleship while Miranda made them all dinner (citing Andy's catastrophic attempt at pancakes earlier), and the same nighttime routine as the previous evening with hugs from both women before being tucked in. By the end of it all, Andy was exhausted, having not had any sleep the night before, but she was confident that it had been a good day for everyone. 

Trying, and eventually failing, at nodding off, Andy hoped the next day would be just as good.


	9. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and encouragement! They really mean the world to me. I was hoping to have this chapter done sooner, alas, life and a holiday weekend wrecked my plans. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope it finds you all well and thank you for reading along!

Caroline waited until her mom and Andy left before hanging over the rail of the top bunk to look down at her sister. They had had a good day with the two women out hiking around the cabin, but Caroline was not unaware of the way her mother and Andy looked at each other when the other wasn’t looking.

“Cass,” she whispered.

“What?”

“I think something is going on with Mom and Andy.”

The twins were no strangers to the workings of adult relationships. Their mother was now twice divorced, her most recent one from Stephen had just been finalized thanks to a favor the judge owed her. They knew she had dated briefly before settling on that jerk because she felt this misguided sense of obligation to provide them with a father figure. But the fact was she was never in love with him, he was convenient and looked good on paper, that’s all.

“I think you’re right. I’ve never heard mom laugh like that before. At least not with anyone besides us. Not even with dad.”

“Right?! And what about that whole apology bit this morning?” Caroline whisper yelled.

“I know, I was totally surprised.”

“You think…” Caroline stopped, trying to wrap her mind around the idea before voicing it.  “Do you think mom likes her? Like, you know…  _ like _ likes her, likes her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? She’s never seemed interested in women before though. Or maybe we just haven’t been paying attention?” Cassidy mulled over her sister’s words in her head.

Both girls lay in bed contemplating the idea of their mother having a romantic relationship with another woman, each deciding that they would support her no matter what.

“I just want her to be happy, Caro.”

“I know, me too, sis.”

Caroline sighed, “You think Andy is strong enough for her? For us?” She paused before asking the most important question, “Can she handle us?”

“I don’t know. Fact is, mom has terrible taste in men. Maybe she’ll do better with something she’s familiar with.” Cassidy joked, but Caroline felt the hope in the statement. 

They wanted so much for their mom to be happy. To stop working so much and come home for dinners. To finally have someone she, and they, could depend on. They wanted to see their mom truly love someone and be loved in return, not just tolerated for her money and status. But she needed someone who valued her and could see how great she really was beneath the tough dragon persona of Runway’s EIC.  

“That’s possible, I guess. The press will be a circus though,” Caroline said, her face set in a light scowl, and Cassidy nodded in agreement. It was an unspoken understanding between the two that the press could suck an egg. They would stand by their mom no matter what. If that meant standing beside her as she announced to the world that she was a lesbian now, or bi or whatever, then so be it. “Andy will have to be a rock,” finished Caroline.

“What about The Rock?”

“Who said anything about The Rock?” Caroline looked down at her sister confused.

“You did.”

“No, I said she’d have to be  _ a _ rock not  _ The _ Rock.”

“Oh,” Cassidy said, a soft lilt to her voice. “But he’s so dreamy,” she giggled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Her sister loved Dwayne Johnson though she’d never understand why. Personally, she thought Zac Effron or (though she hasn’t done a deep dive into these new feelings yet) Gal Gadot was much more attractive.

“Focus, Cass. We need to decide what to do here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t see mom making any moves to let Andy know how she feels. Heck, mom probably doesn’t even know how she feels herself right now!”

Cassidy countered, concerned, “What if Andy doesn’t like mom like that?”

Caroline scoffed, “Are you kidding me? Have you seen the heart eyes she makes at mom when she isn’t looking? Or the way she was checking her out when we were leaving the airport? And let’s not forget the way she played, actually  _ played _ , with mom this morning.”

Thinking back on it now, yes, Cassidy could see that Andy did like their mom.  At the very least she wasn’t terrified of her which was a plus for the brunette. Smiling at the memory of the two chasing each other around the table, one terrified, one covered in flour, she responded, “Ok, I’m in. What now?”

Caroline exhaled, excited to have her sister onboard, “Well, first we…” And so, their greatest plot to date, was born.

 ~

Andy woke, after no more than two hours of sleep, to a knock on the door. Miranda’s luggage had finally made it to the cabin and the brunette sighed in relief. She hauled the bag inside, cursing under her breath at how heavy the damn thing was. What the hell did she pack in here?! Andy could only imagine.

Andy’s phone pinged and she picked it up to see a text from Emily. 

**CheddarIsBetter** : Miranda’s luggage should be delivered 2day.

**Andy** : It just showed up, thanks, Em. I mean it. She’s been having to wear my clothes the past two days and let’s just say it’s been…interesting.

**CheddarIsBetter** : Yes, I’m well aware. You’re off with her and her spawn on some bloody amazing vacation, and meanwhile she’s threatening to have me deported if I didn’t get her luggage to her today. Nigel can’t get over the fact that she’s been wearing polyblend.

_ Nigel has been added to the chat _

**ClosetQueen** : Did someone summon me?

**Andy** : Nige!  How are things back at Rnwy?

**ClosetQueen** : We’re managing. The most recent shoot has gone to hell in a handbasket but what’s new?

**CheddarisBetter** :  Do NOT tell Miranda that, Andy. Nigel’s just being dramatic, we have everything under control here.

**Andy** : Shit, I hear someone. Gotta go, guys. Thanks again for the luggage, Em!

**CheddarisBetter** : I didn’t do it for you.

**ClosetQueen** : Oh Emily, stop being so bitchy.

**CheddarIsBetter** : No, shant.

**ClosetQueen** : Don’t mind her Andy. She hasn’t eaten any cheese cubes today. :P

Andy slipped her phone in her back pocket as she heard the twins round the corner to the kitchen where she was sat having her coffee. She missed Nigel. Emily not so much, but the red-head did keep things alarmingly real.

“So, what’s on the agenda today, Andy?” Cassidy asked.

“I don’t know, what do you guys wanna do?”

Caroline piped up, “I wanna eat breakfast. When can you make that happen?”

Andy picked up the hint that Caroline expected her to make their breakfast and, fighting off the slight annoyance at the entitled tone, replied “You can make yourself some cereal.  Problem solved.”

Cassidy giggled at Andy’s rebuttal and, while Caroline got up giving her a snarky little smirk, they we’re both happy to see that she didn’t back down from them. Backbone, check.

“Oh, thank god!” Miranda’s voice came from the hallway.

Cassidy snickered, “I think mom found her luggage.”

~

After breakfast the girls decided they wanted to give canoeing a try. Andy went in search of the gear they would need and then they all got their bathing suits on, ready for a day on the lake.

The four of them stood on the shore, looking out on the water and the gorgeous view of the mountains.  Well, Miranda was looking at the view. Andy was looking oddly terrified and the girls were so excited they weren’t looking at anything except the oars in their hands.

“Does everyone have their life jackets on?”

Cassidy rolled her eyes, exasperated, “yes, Andy. For the millionth time, yes. We all have our life jackets on. And we’ve checked the buckles at least 10 times.”

“Ok, ok,” Andy held her hands up, “I just wanna make sure you guys are being safe. You know what they say, ‘Safety first, because accidents last’.”

Miranda bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle a laugh at the interaction.

“Literally  _ no one _ has ever said those words. And if they had, I’m sure they sounded just a lame as when you said them just now,” Caroline groaned.

“Well, they’re true!” Andy defended.

“Yes, Yes,” Miranda piped in, “We’re all ready. Can we move this little expedition along? I’ve waited quite long enough.” Her excitement for the day’s excursion surprised all of them.

“Right, ok. Well, since you two,” Andy pointed at the twins, “haven’t been canoeing before I think it makes the most sense to split you up and one of you ride with me and the other with your mom.”

“Sounds good to me,” Caroline said. Turning to her sister in a slightly lower tone, “Cass, I’ll ride with officer safety pants over here. You’re with the one with heart eyes.”

The girls both chuckled. Neither woman heard the second half of Caroline’s comment as Andy was packing the canoes on the shore and Miranda was still gazing at…Andy. Caroline gently nudged her sister with her elbow and jutted her chin in their mother’s direction, careful to stay quiet so they didn’t interrupt her staring session.

Maybe it was her heightened awareness around the water but Andy’s spidey senses were piqued and she sensed eyes on her. Turning slightly, she could see the twins in her periphery.  But it was when she turned fully and caught a now wide eyed Miranda openly staring at her that she felt a warm blush bloom all over her body. 

Andy gave her a shy smile and Miranda, embarrassed at being caught, quickly averted her eyes only to catch those of her darling girls. Each wore their own all-knowing smirk.

“What?” Miranda asked.

“Nothing, mom.” They said in unison.

“I was simply admiring the scenery, girls,” she offered up weakly.

Cassidy just grinned, “Oh, we know mom.”

Miranda stalked off rolling her eyes and huffed, “For goodness sake…”

~

Another five minutes of instruction from Safety Pants Sachs, as she had now been mockingly dubbed by the Priestlys, and they were finally on the water.

It was beautiful from the shore Miranda thought, but nothing compared with the view on the water. It was crystal clear beneath them, a shade of blue Miranda had never seen before in nature, and they could see wildlife in every direction. The peacefulness was intoxicating to the editor and for the first time she could see what her Andrea found in this place.

Her paddle stilled at the possessive. Andrea had never been hers in any sense but as an employee. 

“Mom? What’s going on back there?”

“Nothing, dear,” she dismissed and resumed her paddling, sparing a quick glance to the boat a few yards away that held her other daughter and assistant.  She watched Andrea, the muscles of her back and shoulders moving gracefully with each stroke, her skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Miranda swallowed and found her throat suddenly dry.

“Mom!” Cassidy shouted.

“Hm? What?” Miranda, suddenly remembering where she was and that she wasn’t alone, apologized “Oh, right. Uh, paddling. Yes, I’m paddling. Sorry, darling.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes and moved her oar as Andy instructed until they were caught up with the others.

~

Andy told Caroline to steer them into a small alcove of rocks on her right and they paddled down the lane and through a cave with Miranda and Cassidy following them. The water here was even more clear and as they came through the opposite side of the cave they were met with a bubbling spring and pristine water. This place seemingly untouched by humans entirely. It was lush and wild and under a different circumstance the seclusion would be romantic.

“I think here is a good place to stop and have lunch,” Andy announced loud enough that Miranda and Cassidy could hear her.

They paddled to the small beach, pulling their canoes up on shore.  Andy had packed them a picnic and while she was busy unloading their boats Miranda and the girls unfolded the blanket and removed their life jackets.

“I’m so hungry!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Me, too!” her sister agreed.

Miranda kissed each of their heads as she sat down and started unpacking their lunch. It wasn’t anything glamorous, just sandwiches and chips, but it looked delicious after spending two hours on the lake.

Once they were settled, Miranda noticed the brunette hadn’t taken off her life jacket.  “Andrea, surely you realize you do not need to wear that orange monstrosity while we are on land. Please let me enjoy my lunch in peace without having to stare at that unfortunate shade any longer than necessary.”

“What? This?” Andy said pointing at her vest.

“Yes, that.”

“Sorry to say but, this is all the rage right now Miranda. It’s what everyone is wearing in the most recent edition of  _ The Great Outdoors Magazine _ , even! Finally, I’m in season!”

They all laughed, and she removed her life vest, Andy trying to ignore the flip flop of her tummy as Miranda watched her undo the buckles. It was no secret that the brunette had no sense of fashion, but it had never been a thing that was ever a priority for her. Staying alive, that was a priority. Not getting beaten, that was a priority. Fashion never entered the equation.

In these moments, these small hours spent together, it was easy for Andy to forget how far apart their stations were in life. When they were just here, eating homemade sandwiches on the shore of a natural spring, it was easy to forget that no matter what she felt when she looked at Miranda, it could never be reciprocated.

After lunch was finished, she watched the editor interact with her kids with a silent longing.  Laughs between the three turned to tag on the beach after lunch was finished. The easy way Miranda showed affection was at first surprising to Andy. But now, she doesn’t understand how she missed the tenderness of the woman in front of her (currently being tickled into submission). The loving way she looked at the twins both warmed Andy’s heart and hurt it.

This family, that she’d suddenly found herself wanting to be part of, would never truly belong to her. The reminder stung almost as much as the tears prickling her eyes. With a deep sigh, she began cleaning up the picnic, not wanting to interrupt the memories being made.

~

When they were done playing, Miranda moved to help Andy load up the canoes and prepare for their return trip.

Caroline sidled up next to her sister, “So…”

“Yeah, I see it now. Mom is so totally smitten. She stared at her so much on the way here that I felt like I was paddling on my own for at least half the trip.”

“Andy seems upset for some reason,” Caroline observed the brunette putting away their supplies with a dour expression on her face. “What’s that about you think?”

“I’m not sure. She seemed fine while we were eating,” Cassidy shrugged, “but after it was like watching us have fun with mom made her sad.”

“You think she wanted to play with us?” Caroline asked.

“Maybe? She might have felt a little left out…”

“Hmmm.” Caroline thought to herself before turning to whisper in her sister’s ear, “I have a plan…”

~

“I think Caro and I should man our own canoe this time. You guys should ride together on the way back.”

Andy looked surprised at their insistence of being on their own after only two hours of practice, but she was more surprised at Miranda’s agreeing to the new seating arrangement so quickly.

“Excellent idea Bobbsey’s. I’m sure you will both do fine. Andrea, would you like the front or back?

Andy shouldn’t have found that question as suggestive as she did but her brain was trying to play catch up to the fact that she was going to be spending the next two hours in a canoe with her boss, who she’s come to realize she sort of, kinda, maybe is starting to love a little.  Or a lot. She groaned inwardly at the unfairness of this whole situation.

“Um, I’ll sit in the back so I can steer,” Andy replied.

“Ok, I’ll take the front seat then,” The editor agreed.

The twins watched the, semi awkward, exchange silently wondering how adults ever managed to get into relationships to begin with. So lame.

Andy was thankful that Miranda agreed to the front. Steering gave her a small sense of control on the water, which she needed to help her feel safe.

 Halfway through the trip back to the cabin everyone found out why.

~

All Andy remembered was falling in the water and her head going under before her body’s auto responses set in and she began having a panic attack.

She could hear laughter from what her brain registered to be the twins and she could hear Miranda calling her name, but it sounded far off, too far off.  Tears were streaming down her face as Andy flailed in the water, screaming for help. 

“Help!  _ Please _ !” she pleaded.

“Andrea…Andrea stop.” Miranda reached out for her arm and Andy latched on with a death grip to her forearm. The brunette was a blubbering mess, her eyes shut tightly, fear etched in the lines of her face.

“I c-can’t swim!” Andy was thrashing about so hard that even though she was wearing a life vest water was still getting in her mouth and nose causing her to panic even more.  

Cassidy and Caroline had paddled over, watching the scene unfold before them.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy’s waist as she bobbed in the water, thankful now more than ever for the life vests that Andy required them to wear.  Treading water with her legs, Miranda pulled the brunettes life vest until she was upright in the water. Their faces were just inches apart when Miranda leaned into Andy and spoke gently in her ear, “There now, breath Andrea. Just breath. Focus on my voice.”

Andy took a few shaky breaths, trying desperately to calm herself.

“That’s good, Andrea. Nice and slow, relax, I’ve got you.” Miranda promised her, feeling the brunettes stiff body begin to relax in her arms. "I've got you and I'm not letting go."

Andy took a few more breaths, comforted by the skin to skin contact and firm grip Miranda had around her waist, before she opened her eyes and was taken back by what she saw in their blue depths. Concern, obviously, but there was something else. There was a warmth there, an intimacy, that took the breath Andy was struggling to maintain and she gasped.

Miranda looked down into the water, afraid she had given too much away, and tried to get her emotions under control. “It appears I leaned a little too far over to see the fish swimming underneath us.” The editor confessed.

The two older women were bobbing in the water, Miranda still holding Andy, when the twins responded in unison. “You could say that again.”

Ignoring their jibes Miranda asked, “Are you alright?” Miranda looked back at Andy, who still had a slightly terrified and somewhat confused look on her face.

“Uh, yeah. I-... I’m ok. Let’s get back in the boat.”

Miranda went to release Andy when her body seized back up, “No!” She yelped.  “No, don’t let go. Please.”

“Ok,” Miranda cooed. “Ok. Can you move with me then? I’ve got to get the boat and then we can get you in there. Do you think you can do that?”

Andy nodded and Miranda kept one arm around her back as they moved toward the overturned canoe. Once they got there Miranda flipped it back over, and with the twins holding one side of the craft to help stabilize it, Miranda helped the scared brunette back into the safety of the canoe.

Andy landed on the floor with a graceless thump that the twins would have found hilarious if the trauma of the event hadn’t been so evident. Miranda swam to get their oars and handed them to Andrea before carefully hauling herself back into canoe, cautious not to tip it over again and cause any more stress to her assistant.

“Right then, shall we continue? I promise not to lean over this time,” Miranda tried to joke, hoping to lift the mood, but not actually succeeding. She reached down into the floor of the canoe.  “Andrea, darling, can you sit up?”

The term of endearment slipped out of the editor’s mouth before she could call it back, causing Andy to lift her head and chocolate eyes, swimming with tears, met deep blue.  Andy’s lip wobbled a bit and she released a small sob, holding her arms around her own waist, before Miranda sat herself down beside the brunette and embraced her once again.

Out of the water the touch was even more charged and somehow more… Andy’s didn’t have words for it. It was just More. After what felt like hours but was really just minutes, the twins (who had paddled off to give them a bit of privacy) called out to their mom.

“It looks like rain might be rolling in soon, Mom.” Cassidy looked toward the sky.

“Yeah, we need to get going or were going to get caught in it,” Caroline added.

“Ok, Bobbsey’s. I think Andrea is ready to go now.” 

She looked down at the brunette in her arms, her chestnut locks clinging to her face, and tried to ignore the suddenly fierce need to protect her. “What do you think? Ready to get out of this canoe, darling?”

Darling. There is was again. Seems she couldn’t stop calling her that now that she’d started.

“I, um, I think so yeah.” Moving slowly Andy took her spot on the back seat while Miranda carefully moved to the front and they slowly caught up with the twins.

It took them another hour before they got back to shore and luckily the rain held off until they were all safely back in the cabin.  Even off the water, Andy’s haunted look remained, and Miranda had to stop herself from wrapping the brunette back up in her arms. Where she belongs. 

She had no idea her Andrea couldn’t swim. Of course, why would she? It’s not like they were on friendly terms. For all intents and purposes the two of them loathed each other and often found enjoyment in razing one another at every opportunity. Andrea’s chutzpah is what drew Miranda to her. It was no secret to Miranda that she found the young woman’s open defiance and challenging demeanor attractive. Yet, something had changed between them and she found herself not just physically attracted to this woman but emotionally invested in her well-being, also. How bizarre.

“Andrea. Why don’t you go take a shower and settle in for the evening? I’ll take care of dinner and maybe we can all watch a movie afterwards. How does that sound?”

If Miranda was confused about how she was feeling it was nothing compared to the jumbled mess of emotions that Andy was dealing with. After today’s episode, Andy found herself pulled toward the editor even more than she already was and the fight to not fall into the editor’s arms was wearing on her mentally. The feeling of safety she felt in Miranda’s embrace was like nothing she had ever felt before. Not with anyone. Her heart ached thinking about how she would never feel it again.

But Andy was drained, both physically and emotionally, and nowhere near able to refuse the suggestion the silver haired woman made using such a soothing dulcet tone. “Ok, Miranda,” she agreed, moving toward the bathroom, trying not to read into the timbre of her voice. It didn’t mean she cared about her. It didn’t mean anything.  _ Stop making something out of nothing, Andy. _

~

The shower didn’t help, but the warm dinner, fresh pajamas and the twin cuddles while watching movies on the couch did. It wasn’t the same feeling of safety that Miranda’s embrace brought her, but the desire to belong and protect the two tiny red heads was just as potent. Perfect end to the day, she thought to herself as she snuggled the girls closer. Not even the lumpy couch could keep her awake and so, Andy drifted off to sleep, contented. 


	10. a few more days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this from my phone during my lunch break because, holy crap, finding the time at home is near impossible! Thank you all so much for your comments and encouragement thus far. They mean the world to me, truly!
> 
> *UPDATE* I have a beta! Thank you to the amazing Elle_Nic who is taking the time to help guide this little adventure. Send her your strength for dealing with me - she surely needs it, lol!

Miranda looked at the red numbers of the digital clock again, the nth time in as many minutes. 

_ 1:17 am. _

She couldn’t sleep. Miranda had been tossing and turning ever since she got in bed. Her body was exhausted, but her brain didn’t seem to share in the need for rest, as she hadn’t been able to think about anything except Andrea and her panic attack the previous afternoon.

_ 1:32 am. _   The clock was mocking her.

She got up to go to the bathroom, walking lightly on floorboards that creaked, and caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror across the room. Miranda couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at the reflection, and she moved her hand up to run her fingers gently along the edges of the fabric.

The white tank top wasn’t anything special, just a run of the mill cotton, same as the boxers with the ridiculous Hello Kitty design on them, but wearing them… Oh,  _ wearing  _ them. A warmth grew across her skin everywhere the soft, well worn, garments touched.

Miranda knew clothing. It was, quite literally, her life. She understood style, textures, and even the cultural aspects of fashion from all over the world. And up to the point that she put on these silly pajamas she felt like she really understood every way clothing could impact a person.

Power suits to feel confident. Sundresses to feel carefree. Evening gowns to feel beautiful.

But, boxers? To feel what, exactly?

Miranda stood looking at her reflection, arms still wrapped around her and thought about what she was feeling, wearing her Andrea’s pajamas. The awful, threadbare, no doubt found in a discount bin, pyjamas. She tried to conjure up disdain for the pieces. She really did. But the truth was she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Or maybe she was just unable to put a name to it.

Unable or unwilling?  _ Come on, Miranda. _

A look at the clock showed 1:54 am and she rolled her eyes and sighed. She should have just worn her own silk pj’s. Why did she even keep these? Unwilling it is, then.

She finished her trip to the bathroom, washing her hands and looked again in the mirror there, unsure of what she was hoping to see. Answers, maybe? But to what question?  Miranda saw her reflection as it always was. Cold, slightly withdrawn. Looking closer, she could see the beginnings of crow’s feet settling around her eyes and the slight droop of her skin, not as taut now as it once was. Disgusted by her aging, she looked away and reached absentmindedly for the towel to dry her hands before meeting a bikini top that was drying on the rack instead.

Andrea’s top. 

She felt her face soften, a gentle exhale escaped her lips and closed her eyes as images of Andrea played through her mind unfiltered. Andrea rushing off to get whatever inane thing she’d asked for that day, Andrea covered in flour and adorably angry, Andrea tucking her girls in and kissing their heads… 

When she opened them again and glanced at the mirror above the sink, she saw it. It was in the twinkle of her eyes. It was in the slight upturn of her lips into a soft smile. It was there, the answer to the question she was afraid to ask herself.

_ What do you feel? _

The answer was simple. Terrifying, but simple.

It was love.

~

Andy awoke to the sound of rain landing gently on the tin roof of the cabin. For a minute, before she opened her eyes, she allowed herself to take in the silence and reminisce. She let her mind wander back to a time when she had hope that her time alone had finally come to an end. She remembered Amy’s soft smiles offered comfort and how Richard’s hearty laugh filled the cabin with joy. Andy allowed herself to get lost in her feelings remembering what this cabin, and her time here, meant to her.

The shuffling of small feet and hushed voices bring her back and she can just make out a few words between the twins.

“…the woods…”

“…it’ll be fine…”

Andy smirked and wondered what those two were planning. 

The twins had surprised her on this trip more than anyone. She’d expected them to get bored and complain about the loss of their phones and connection to their friends. If Andy was honest, she expected them to act like spoiled little rich kids. She had not at all expected them to embrace a “device free” approach to this vacation. It warmed Andy’s heart to see them interact and bond with their mom and, for a fleeting second, Andy wondered what it would be like to be part of their lives forever. To fall asleep snuggling them on the couch as she had last night.

_ Stop it, Andy. You’re an assistant. That’s all. You can’t rely on Miranda, you can’t rely on anyone. _   “Not anyone,” she muttered to herself.

Deflated after her self-flagellation, she shook the thoughts from her head and got up to make some coffee before the dragon woke. To assist, like she was meant to do.

The rain, as well as Andy’s melancholy mood, lasted for the rest of the day.

~ 

 The following day brought more rain. 

More time spent indoors which meant more time in close proximity with the three people she had begun to love more than anyone in the world. This invariably led to more brooding on Andy’s part as she had to constantly remind herself that the life she wished for was just that.  A wish. Nothing more. It would never be anything more. She was supposed to do her job and get a better life, not fall in love with the most unattainable person in the world.

Going about her daily chores, trying to assist as best she could, she gathered up clothes to be washed. The girls’ laundry on its own was surprising.  _ Lord, how many clothes do these two go through a day?! _ Suddenly the thought of Miranda employing a housekeeper wasn’t so outlandish.

Andy then went to Miranda’s bathroom and gathered what items were machine washable from there. She didn’t have as much, though Andy didn’t see her favorite hello kitty boxers anywhere. 

Odd.

Or not, she thought to herself, she was probably so offended by them she threw them in the trash. Andy had half a mind to go dumpster diving to find them. They were her favorites and, damn it, Miranda had no right to throw them out!

Miffed, she walked out to the washing machine and started the laundry. 

The twins could hear their mom’s assistant muttering nonsensically to herself, “…no right…I’ll throw her pyjamas away…my favorite boxers…”

Cassidy cleared her throat behind the brunette, startling her, “Jesus! Don’t sneak up on me like that guys! You trying to give me a heart attack?!” 

Andy clutched her fist to her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. The twins looked at her with impish grins, which turned to slightly confused as they looked closer at Andy’s fist.

“Uh, Andy? Whatcha got there?” Cassidy asked pointing to her hand still clutched in a fist upon over her heart. 

In her surprise Andy had unknowingly clutched a pair of panties to her chest. Black lace La Perla panties with a little pink bow in front to be exact. Miranda’s panties. 

“Um, I…I…laundry…assisting…” She stuttered, wide eyed.

An embarrassed blush bloomed across Andy’s whole body when she realized what she was still holding. Whirling around quickly, she tossed the garment into the machine, the retreating snickers from two tiny red-heads ringing in her ears. 

Andy released a sigh as she closed the lid of the machine. 

_ I need to get out of this cabin. _

~

The next day, the rain finally let up, and Andy notified Miranda that she was going to make a quick run into town to restock supplies. They just needed more milk and eggs (and flour but she wasn’t bringing that up again), so she wouldn’t be gone long.

“And how do you plan on getting there, Andrea?  You’ve discontinued my car service for the duration of this trip, have you not?”

“Yes, and for good reason. We don’t need a chauffeur to get us milk and eggs, Miranda.”

Miranda delicately harrumphed, crossing her arms petulantly, and Andy found it adorable.

“Look, Miranda. I’ll just be gone for a little while. You and the twins can stay here and play games or watch TV and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You still haven’t answered my question, Andrea. Will you be walking on this little adventure of yours?”

“Oh! Oh, no, no walking. The owners of the cabin left their truck out in the shed for us in case of emergencies, so I was just going to take that.”

The twins chose that moment to burst into the room in a full-blown argument.

“No, he isn’t Cass!”

“Yes, he is Caro!”

Then in unison “ _ Mom _ !”

Miranda winced, “will you two please lower the decibel and explain to me what it is that you are quarreling about now?”

They both opened their mouths before the editor interrupted, “One at a time. Cassidy you first.”  Caroline glared at her mother angrily for being told to go after her sister.

“Thank you. As I was saying,” glancing at Caroline’s pouty face, “Jason Momoa is  _ not _ hotter than The Rock!  But then Caro said he was and now we want to know what you think.”

Both Andy and Miranda rolled their eyes before the editor spoke, “clearly, you two are not mentally stimulated enough if you are reduced to filling your time comparing the ‘hot-ness’ of two, very personable I might add, actors.”

Andy snickered and Miranda arched an eyebrow at her effectively silencing her assistant.

“So, then who do you think is the hottest, mom?” Caroline asked.

The hottest? The editor thought wistfully; why isn’t Andrea isn’t an option?

“First, it is not ok to objectify people based off their physical appearance.” She started and noticed her assistants brows rise almost comically to her hairline.

“But,” the twins started at the same time.

“Do not interrupt me when I’m speaking.”

“Sorry, mom.” Said together again.  Then Cassidy pointed out, “But don’t you do that like every month, in like, every single issue of Runway?”

Miranda thought about how she could explain this so that her girls understand and leave this conversation with a body positive viewpoint. “Yes, to a point. But that is  _ Runway _ ’s standards.  Industry standards that were established long before I came to the helm. Not my own. Do you understand?”

The girls looked at each other, “sort of?”

A voice from the opposite side of the room broke through the conversation, “so you wouldn’t call someone a ‘smart, fat girl’ then?” There was no mistaking the tone as accusatory.

Miranda shoulders fell a bit and she looked at the floor as she remembered harsh, unnecessary, words she’d spoken to her Andrea. “I shouldn’t have. But that doesn’t change the fact that I did.” Lifting her eyes to meet the brunette’s she continued, “However, I have hope that the recipient of said remarks knows that at no point did those words accurately describe her. I never believed they did.”

Andy stared at the editor as she spoke and could see in her eyes that the apology was genuine, “She knows.” The editor’s eyes sparkled, and Andy continued, “but don’t let it happen again. Not all of us have dragon thick skin, Miranda.”

A small smile graced Miranda’s face and Andy was struck by just how beautiful this woman was.  “Duly noted,” Miranda responded, happy that her apology was accepted. Turning to the twins who wore matching looks of confusion over what they had just witnessed, Miranda asked, “do you understand Bobbsey’s?”

“Uh, yeah. Sort of. All bodies are beautiful, yada yada…” Caroline replied. “But, still, who would you pick?”

Miranda released an exasperated sigh, ready to be done with this line of questioning. “I’d choose neither.”

“What? Why?” Cassidy whined.

“If you must know, I prefer a less bulky frame. Softer edges. And I hate man buns. What an absolutely ridiculous hair style.”

Andy found this part of the conversation particularly interesting for some reason or another.  “So, who would you choose then?” she found herself asking before she had the good sense to shut the fuck up.

Miranda took a second to think before she blurted out ‘you’ and decided a little subtlety goes a long way.  “Well, someone a bit more elegant. Someone who was muscular but not in an ‘in-your-face’ kind of way... Fit with finesse, if you will.”

“They’d have to have brown hair,” Cassidy said.

“And large expressive eyes,” Caroline added.

“Yes, both are traits I find attractive. How do you know my type?” She asked the twins.

“…just a guess…” Caroline rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath before Cassidy elbowed her sharply.

Andy started thinking about men who would meet Miranda’s description. “So who?” She pressed, “Like George Clooney?” The thought of Miranda with anyone else made her unhappy but the idea of some man with his rough hands all over the woman she loved was enough to make her queasy. Swallowing down the rising bile in her throat, she waited for an answer.

The editor looked at her assistant then back to her girls, weighing the consequence of what she was about to say. Andy was bound to an ironclad NDA, which wouldn’t stop her judgement if she disagreed but, it would at least stop it from being published on Page Six.  Time to take a chance. “Ah, George. Yes, he certainly is more in line with my tastes and is rather dashing in a suit however, I was thinking of someone else entirely. Someone more like,” she paused and took a steadying breath before she let the name fall from her lips and essentially outted herself, “Gal Gadot.”

There was a collective silence around the room and three pairs of eyes glued to her. No one expected that answer. Well, maybe two tiny someone’s did but Andy did not which was evident by the look of pure shock on her face.

A tiny throat cleared, “I think she’s very pretty, too, Mom.” Caroline said, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

Miranda winked at her daughter understanding the weight of the confession, “that doesn’t surprise me in the least, Bobbsey. We Priestly women have impeccable taste.”

Caroline rushed to her mother’s side, wrapping her arms as far and as tight around her mother as she could. When she looked down the smile that her daughter gave her was one that she would never forget, so full of love and acceptance that it made Miranda’s heart feel so full. Cassidy came over, one arm around Miranda and the other embracing her sister as she realized that, not only had her mom declared she wasn’t totally straight, apparently neither was her sister.

Across the room, Andy picked up the keys and headed for the door, needing to get away from the scene as quickly as she could. The twins noticed the flurry of movement and called out to Andy before she made it out of the cabin, “Hey! Where are you going?”

She turned back to the Priestly women, still in a loose embrace, and her heart ached to be included. 

“I, um, I was just going to run to town really quick and pick up a few things. I’ll be back before you know it.” But the brunette’s eyes never meet theirs and Miranda could see the pain she was trying to hide. She could see the walls she was frantically trying to build, it was a look she was familiar with.

She didn’t understand where the young woman’s pain was coming from. Could she be upset by her confession? Needing to know and wanting to offer comfort Miranda asked, “Care if we join you?”

Andy cared. She cared too much and therein laid the problem. She needs to get away from her feelings. She needed to stop caring about this amazing woman and her daughters.   _ Self-preservation, Andy _ !  She opened her mouth to tell them no, but she hears herself saying, “Ok.”

~

“You can’t wear that, Miranda.”

“And why not? This is Versace. I can wear it anywhere.”

“Let me rephrase. You can wear it, but you shouldn’t.” Andy replied. Looking at the woman’s black silk dress and Christian lou’s. Who helped this woman pack?

“Explain,” the editor demanded.

“Look, this is a small-town America. It’s not New York. You are liable to get us robbed stepping out looking like that in a town where the post office and library share the same building. They don’t even have a traffic light for goodness sake.”

“What would you have me wear then? Your clothes again?” The idea brought a warmth to Miranda’s body as she remembered the way her soft pajamas caressed her skin on previous nights.

“All I’m saying is it wouldn’t hurt to, you know, blend in a little bit. Not that you ever could but it’s a grocery trip, Miranda. Not a gala.”

Miranda glared at Andrea. No one has ever had the gall to tell her what to wear, however, the silly girl had a point. It could be dangerous to go full on designer and invite unwanted attention. “Fine.” She said with a huff and went back to the room to change.

Andy just shook her head and went to go start the truck. After a couple of tries the old, and somewhat rusted, Ford F1 started and Miranda emerged from the cabin. Apparently, yes, she was going to wear Andy’s clothes.

Miranda was back in the buffalo plaid top with a white tank showing from underneath, tight true religion blue jeans and a pair of brown leather Prada riding boots. You can take the girl out of the city… Andy sighed. It was better at least. Still too fashionable but damn did she make that plaid look good.

Andy pulled the truck up to the porch and the twins jumped out of the cab. “Mom! This truck is so cool!”

Miranda’s face said she thought otherwise. “At least we’ve all had our immunizations.”

“Just get in already,” Andy groaned. Why, oh why, did she agree to this?

The silver haired woman gestured for the girls to sit in the middle but they insisted that they wanted to be closer to the window so they could spot trees and other wildlife during the ride, which meant that Miranda would have to sit next to Andy.

Miranda slid across the bench seat until the entire left side of her body was nearly flush against Andy’s. The editor’s perfume wafted over Andy and for a second, the brunette closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the intoxicating scent.

The slamming of the rusty passenger door brought her back to the present and she reached for gear shifter. “You guys ready?”

“I suppose.” A huff followed by an eyeroll.

“Yea!” Twin fist pumps.

The contrasting responses made Andy chuckle before shifting the truck into gear, “Then let’s ride.”


	11. Day 6 Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a great big thank you to my beta Elle_Nic who is always responsive and helping me shape this story into something worth reading. ❤️
> 
> Also, we’re about at the half way point now. From here thing will heat up a bit between our ladies and, be warned, angst is on the way. Thank you all so much for reading along with me this far. Your comments really mean the world.

The drive into town was quiet for the most part. The girls were focused on the countryside and chattered idly between themselves while Andy’s focus hadn’t left the woman pressed against her. Every movement Miranda made caused Andy’s blood to heat and, with the way the old truck was jostling them around, Andy’s body was nearly on fire from the friction when they finally arrived at the general store.

The town was small; smaller than even Andy remembered. They still didn’t have a traffic light, just a lone yellow beacon that warned of an intersection where an old dirt road met pavement. There was a single restaurant, a gas station with only 2 pumps and the library and the post office shared the same space. It was an agricultural town where farming was life and frivolous things like fashion, well… they certainly weren’t a priority.

The girls were fascinated by the tiny town like children were with dollhouses. Miranda, not so much. For a second, she wondered why the editor would be so put off by the small farming community but then she shook her head and remembered who she was thinking about. This was Miranda, fashion icon to the world, publishing goddess extraordinaire. Miranda, who was connected to everyone and everything, who basked in the sunlight that was her fame, and who relished the life she lived in the city.  Of course she didn’t like it there.

Andy couldn’t relate. She was connected to no one. She had next to nothing. She fought daily not to be swallowed by the shadow that Miranda (and her fame) cast on those around her. There was something comfortable about the idea of living in a small town like this one. The closeness of its inhabitants was evident in the way they smiled to one another in passing; something you very rarely witness in New York.

No one seemed to bat an eye at the old truck they drove up in, at least, not until they stepped out of it. Even wearing their most basic (though mostly still designer) clothing the Priestley’s stood out. Not in a bad way but in a you’re-new-here kind of way. Regardless, people stared, and Andy saw Miranda’s body stiffen at the unwanted attention. Dragon mode activated, she thought wryly.

“Right, well. Let’s get what we came for and head back to the cabin,” Andy said making the first steps into the general store.

“Yes, come along girls. Let’s not stay here longer than necessary.” Miranda eyed their surroundings warily and ushered her girls into the store behind the brunette.

Once inside the store Andy grabbed a wire cart and started to steer down the aisles before the girls began to whine. “You got to drive us here.  At least let us drive the cart, Andy,” Caroline pleaded.

“Yea, we promise we won’t hit anything,” Cassidy said sweetly.

Andy smirked at the playful glint in their eyes, “okay, fine.” Her voice full of false exasperation at the little girls who were slowly capturing her heart.

“Sweet!” they sang in tandem and darted off with the cart, no doubt to go find some toys, leaving Andy and Miranda to shop for necessities together.

~

An accidental brush of fingers here, a fleeting glance there, and the women had gathered all the things they needed for the remainder of their stay. The thought of the trip being over both relieved and bothered Andy for reasons that didn’t matter and never would.

After getting all the stuff (Andy used that word specifically just to watch Miranda bristle at it) loaded into the truck they made their way back home. Andy wondered at the way she thought of the cabin as home. Maybe it was because the cabin was the closest thing she ever had to a real one? It made sense. The fact that the place had housed nearly every person she had ever cared about in her life was pushed to the back of her mind as she drove. Her forearm brushing against the top of Miranda’s jean clad thigh every time she needed to shift gears provided just enough distraction to keep the increasingly intrusive thoughts at bay.

As they pulled out onto the main road the girls spotted some tents and a colorful inflatable bounce house dotted along the parking lot of the library/post office building that weren’t there when they passed the first time. Andy knew what was going to come out of the twin’s mouth’s next so, before they even had a chance to ask, she swung the old truck in.

“Dear god, what is this you are subjecting us to now, Andrea?”

“Oh, come on, Miranda,” she chided the editor. “The girls were going to ask to go and we all know you would have said yes. I simply saved them the trouble of manipulating us both,” and she winked at the girls who were grinning at how well Andy knew them already. One eye roll later they unloaded again, the girls running off to get in line for the bounce house and Andy and Miranda left to walk amongst the tents, together…again. 

Andy was starting to sense a theme.

~

“What exactly is this…event?” Miranda asked, her hand gesturing toward a booth selling art sculptures made of recycled beer caps.

“The sign over there says it’s called Down Home Days.” 

“Mmmm.”

Andy was familiar with that hum of disapproval and she felt herself wanting to shrink into the space between the tents and disappear. Instead, she fought against the feeling and walked beside Miranda as she stopped to look at some carved wooden statues.

The statues varied in size and complexity, carved from different types of wood that she knew the girls would be able to differentiate between just by smell. She smiled as a strange sense of pride in them filled her chest. They certainly could adapt to any situation and both were ace under pressure if the (near weekly) pictures of them on page 6 were anything to go by. No doubt Miranda was the one to credit that specific skills base to or, perhaps more accurately, blame for.  

Andy watched as Miranda moved among the tables, taking in the statues and observed her stop in front a particularly beautiful wooden dragon. Figures. Walking up behind her she spoke softly, “it’s very pretty.”

“Pretty doesn’t begin to describe it,” Miranda replied, a little breathless and completely absorbed in the small totem.

“Hm, fitting,” Andy mumbled and then watched as ice blue eyes lifted from the work of art and started deeply into her own, a storm of emotions brewing just beneath the surface.

“Care to elaborate?” the editor questioned. “This isn’t the first time you’ve made a dragon reference when speaking of me, Andrea. Is that what you think of me then? A cold, unapproachable, fire breathing dragon of a woman who would sooner burn someone alive rather than listen to them speak.” Andy was currently stunned to silence as Miranda continued, “I know what they say about me in the halls of Runway. The hushed whispers as I pass by.” 

For a moment Andy can hear the hurt behind the words and a pang of guilt hit her chest. She too had heard these things. Hell, up until they came on this trip, she whole-heartedly believed them. But then, for reasons known only to Miranda, she required Andy to come with them on vacation and things inexplicably changed. At first, Andy assumed it was to assist but the way she was looking at her now, like her world may crumble if Andy agreed with them, she questioned Miranda’s motives. Why would she care what Andy thought at all? She was just an assistant, wasn’t she?

Miranda’s fingers moved along the wings of the wooden dragon, careful not to damage it but totally engrossed in the intricate details. Andy reached over and took it from her hands, inspecting the delicate but strong features of the dragon.  “You know, I used to believe what they said about you. You are frigid, unyielding and sometimes, Miranda, you’re just downright mean.” Andy saw Miranda stiffen from her peripheral, preparing a scathing remark in return.

“You have n—,” Andy held up her hand to stop her and was surprised to see Miranda swallow her words, mouth clamped shut, shockingly submissive. Now was not the time to analyze that particular reaction or why it turned Andy on so much.

“I said, I used to. Past tense,” Andy clarified and saw Miranda relax. “Now I…well…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say.  Walking around to the front of the booth Andy elaborated. “Dragons are quite…what’s the word…majestic. Don’t you think?”

“Majestic,” Miranda deadpanned. Andy gave her a sly smile, knowing she was wanting a better answer but, refusing to give her one.

“Among other things…,” Andy said, turning around and handing the small statue to the cashier. Once she rang her up (and carefully wrapped the item so it wouldn’t break during transport), the brunette gave her a warm smile, the two exchanged niceties, and Andy took the bag and passed it to Miranda.  

Miranda’s expression was thoughtful as she looked at the bag held out to her. The bag was a nondescript plastic but the way Miranda’s eyes lit up as she took the bag you would think it held the world’s greatest treasure. Her gaze shifted up to Andy’s face, unwavering, and a single fleeting thought crossed Miranda’s mind the moment their fingers brushed; perhaps the thing she treasured most wasn’t in the bag at all.

~

The girls were sure that the women were oblivious to what was happening between the two of them and were starting to get frustrated at the lack of progress they were making. They had tried pushing them together in the canoes but that was an epic failure. The only thing they succeeded in there was causing a panic attack for Andy. They had tried leaving them alone in the store this morning and all their mom and Andy did was talk about the items on Andy’s list. While stalking the two women through the aisles the girls did pick up on a few lingering glances between them and once or twice the women bumped into each other (mostly due to Andy’s general clumsiness).

Cassidy whispered into her sister’s ear as they approached their mom and Andy. It was time to up the ante.

~

Andy could tell right away that the twinkle in the girls’ eyes wasn’t innocent. The week with them had afforded her the opportunity to get to know them much better. She could only imagine what they were about to ask.

“Hey Aaaandy?” Caroline called to her in a sing-song voice.

Looking at them both she replied skeptically, “yesssss?”

“We were wondering if you would come play with us in the bounce house?”

Andy heard Miranda snort softly behind the delicate hand she was using to try and hide her amusement.  As if Miranda would ever be caught dead on one of those things. Could you imagine?! Andy laughed to herself, she’d probably pop it anyway for refusing to take off her heels. But she wasn’t wearing heels today, hmmmm. Now that the image of Miranda in a bounce house was in her head, she couldn’t get it out. This was something she had to see and wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.

“Sure, I’ll go,” she paused, giving Miranda teasing smile before she laid out the challenge, “but only if your mom comes, too.” 

Miranda turned to Andy, her small hand dropped from her face before tilting her head and raising her eyebrows. A wicked little half grin graced her beautiful face before the editor bit her bottom lip and replied, “I’m in.”

“Sweet! Let’s go,” the girls chorused before grabbing each woman by the hands and dragging them to the giant inflatable at the end of the street fair.

Andy barely felt herself being dragged along, her mind still focused on the way Miranda’s teeth nibbled, almost seductively, at her bottom lip. Andy probably shouldn’t be wondering what her boss’ lips tasted like…but she was. She most definitely was.

~

It was an inflatable castle. Of course it was. But was it a castle fit for the queen of fashion? They were about to find out.

Miranda removed her Prada riding boots and revealed Andy’s rainbow socks underneath. _Damn, even my socks?!_ Andy wondered what else she had taken of hers to wear that day. Surely, socks were as intimate an item as she had gotten?  But now she was curious how far the ‘clothes borrowing’ actually went.

The girls were already in the bounce house having the time of their lives from the sounds of the laughter ringing out around them. Andy crawled in the bounce house through the small Velcro opening after Miranda gave the attendant some money in exchange for exclusive time for the four of them. Once she was on her feet, steady as she could be, she extended a hand to Miranda who was on all fours crawling through the entrance.

Andy shouldn’t be having illicit thoughts of Miranda on all fours before her but, well…

Miranda’s hand in her grasp, she carefully pulled her up to standing, “you ok?” she asked genuinely concerned.

The same wicked grin appeared on the editors face before she shoved Andy away from her playfully causing her to fall backwards on the soft floor of the castle. Andy bounced back up laughing, thoroughly enjoying herself already, but when her gaze fell on Miranda there was nothing she could do but gape. The joy that exuded from Miranda in that moment was palpable. Her hair was all askew and a light sheen of sweat was already gracing the porcelain skin of her chest. Her smile was blinding as she chased Caroline and Cassidy around the interior of the castle. No one in New York would believe this. They wouldn’t even know this woman. And just as Andy was starting to feel like an intruder (again), the girls ran behind her, hugging her waist and using her as a human shield.  

It happened so fast neither Andy or Miranda had time to react. Before they knew it the girls had shoved Andy at their mother and run away shrieking with delight as they watched the women fall, landing in a tangle of arms and legs. Their combined laughter hung in the air of the bounce house as Andy looked down in the deep blue pools of Miranda eyes, full of mirth. Of all the versions she had seen of Miranda, this one, the one she had come to know since they arrived at the cabin, was her most favorite. She lived in the moment, she laughed freely and loved openly. She was unguarded.  Unfortunately, Andy had left her heart the same way.

At some point Andy had stopped laughing, completely drawn in by the woman beneath her. The girls hadn’t stopped bouncing around them and with each jump she became more aware of the intimate position they were in. Miranda had tried to catch her on their way down and her hands rested lightly on her waist while Andy found her knee nestled between Miranda’s legs. Andy’s eyes flitted down to Miranda’s lips that had parted as her smile faded. The editor’s visage was soft, welcoming, so different than she had ever seen it before, and the air around them was crackling with electricity.  Andy leaned in, unable to stop herself from tasting the pale pink lips of woman who had completely stolen her heart.

“Times up!” The attendant yelled startling the two women and Andy could have sworn she saw disappointment in Miranda’s eyes.

“Right. Um, sorry Miranda.” The brunette tried to stand, but she was clumsy by nature and ended up pushing her knee further into Miranda’s core causing the editor to bite her lip and…was that a moan?  

Miranda tried to help by standing up first only to have the girls knock her onto Andy a second time on their way out of the inflatable castle. “Oomphf,” the undignified grunt left her lips and Andy couldn’t help but giggle at it.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” 

Andy just snickered, “and here I thought I was the clumsy one.”

“You are,” Miranda confirmed as she crawled on all fours towards the exit as elegantly as she could manage, not trusting her ability to stand without falling down. Andy couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from her at the sight and Miranda looked behind her with eyes cut at the brunette, “not a word of this to anyone, or else.”

And maybe she’d gotten immune to Miranda’s threats somewhere along the way because for the life of her she couldn’t find it in her to be afraid. “You mean don’t tell anyone you crawled your way out of a pink bouncy castle on all fours? I would never.”

“Mhmm.”

“What?! I wouldn’t!” She mumbled a quick, “they’d never believe me anyway,” under her breath.

~

That night, like all the nights before, the two women put the girls to bed, each giving a kiss and hug before retiring to their own beds (well, one bed, one couch). It surprised the twins how easily the two had slipped into the routine and though neither woman had yet to verbalize it, they knew it was just a matter of time.  

But they didn’t have time.  

They only had a week left before they left to go back to New York and as much as Cassidy hated to admit it, she believed Caroline’s idea might be the best way to bring them together. They had a plan and it would work. It had to work.

~

Andy lay on the couch, the rest of the house blissfully unaware of the internal struggle she was experiencing. Things were getting out of hand, she had almost kissed Miranda today and, if the attendant hadn’t interrupted them, she’s sure she would have. 

She rolled over on the rickety couch and closed her eyes gamely attempting to get some sleep. But she couldn’t. Miranda’s face flooded her mind every time she closed her eyes and all she could see were the editors very pink, very kissable, lips.

Andy had wanted to go to town alone to lose herself for a while…to get away…to _breathe_. Instead, she had done the worst thing possible and invited her tormentors along and the only thing she managed to lose was a little more of her heart to her beautiful boss and her two exuberant children.


	12. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has trigger warnings.  
> *Could be triggering for former/current foster youths as Andy's past is used in a hurtful way*  
> *Brief mention of blood*  
> *thoughts of death*
> 
> As an adoptee myself this chapter was particularly hard for me to write but, when I started this fic, I always knew this argument was one that was going to be had.

Andy woke as a shiver worked its way up her body. Absentmindedly she reached around searching for her blanket but her brows furrowed in confusion. Eyes still closed, her fingers darted around, and her brain tried to make sense of what she was feeling. Is that… _dirt?_

Disoriented, she opened her eyes and looked around but couldn’t see much. It was dark out. Andy wracked her brain trying to remember how she had ended up in a hole, but her head hurt, and she was having trouble focusing. Lifting a hand to the place it was throbbing she felt something thick and sticky which she could only assume was blood. Trying not to panic, she tried to lift her body up into a sitting position and the pain in her head was instantly overpowered by a wave of nausea. Andy was familiar with the signs of a concussion, she’d gotten a few during her stays in some of the rougher foster homes. But the cold darkness of the hole coupled with the intense need to close her eyes made it nearly impossible for her to resist and she closed her eyes again. _Just a small nap_ , she thought to herself. Then she would try to figure out a way out of this hole.

~

“What were you two thinking?!” Miranda yelled, actually yelled at them, which she never did.

The twins looked to each other, neither having the courage to speak to their mother who was more furious that they had ever seen her.

“You could have been killed!” She screeched, “and now, Andrea, _my Andrea_ , is out there looking for you two!”

Tears began welling in their eyes as the two hung their heads. “We were trying to help you,” Caroline whispered. “We could see how much you love her, Mom. And I thought you might like some time alone, just the two of you.” Caroline cleared her throat, “An– and we knew when you got the note, you’d both come and get us and fall in love.” Her sister just nodded in agreement as Caroline explained the rest of their plan to help her and Andy get together.

“What note? There was no note.” Miranda asked refusing to acknowledge that her girls had correctly guessed her feelings for Andrea. Not that those feelings mattered now because they didn’t.

“The note we left on the bedside table. It even showed a map of where we were.” Cassidy explained and when she came back from the room with said note in her hand Miranda’s head dropped. She had missed the note in her haste to lash out and accuse Andrea. "But you guys didn't come and th-then we lost Patricia and thought maybe she came home so we decided to come back, too."

Quiet sobs wracked Miranda's body. Both Andrea and Patricia were gone. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? Just twenty four hours ago they were all happy and now... Now she sat and wept as she recalled the fight she and Andrea had had before she left the cabin to find her girls, her heart breaking again as the shameful words came back to her.

_Earlier that day_

_“What do you mean they aren’t in there?”_

_“I mean, their beds are empty. I’m sure they just took Patty for a walk and they’ll be back soon.” Andrea tried to reassure her._

_But the twins didn’t return and, when the second hour had come and gone and they still weren’t home, Miranda started to panic, checking the room again and pacing the wooden floor of the cabin._

_“Maybe they’ve just lost track of time. I’ll go look for them on the trails, you stay here in case they come home and try not to worry too much, okay.”_

_“Try not to worry?” Miranda heard her voice became sharp and she glared and Andrea. “Try not to worry? My children are out there in the wilderness,_ alone _, because you brought us to this god-awful place and you have the gall to tell me not to worry?!”_

_Andrea looked terrified and a little hurt but tried to explain. “I only meant… I know this must be hard for you bu—"_

_“You know?” Miranda scoffed. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Andrea. She could see from her body language that the woman was withdrawing, withering under the weight of her accusations. But she was worried about her girls and was unable to stop the next words that came out of her mouth. “What could you possibly know about what this is like for me?” The dragon in her seethed and sunk her claws in deep enough to kill. “You’ve never been a mother,” she said sardonically with a sneer on her lips, “You’ve never even been a daughter.”_

_“W-what?” Andrea stuttered, appearing confused for a moment._

_“You heard me. Did you think I would let an ex-con around my children without doing a thorough background check on you? I know all about your past, Andrea. The sad little orphan girl who never got adopted. So, don’t you dare tell me not to worry. You know_ nothing _of family.”_

_Miranda had never seen the look Andrea had in her eyes at that moment. Eyes that usually shone with kindness (and recently something a lot like love) now burned with fury. With pain. With hate. Miranda had wounded her deeply and for the first time in her life wished she’d have kept her damn mouth shut._

_Andrea put on her shoes and just before she walked out the door, she turned around to speak, her voice breaking. “I’m going to find the girls and bring them home to you. And then… I quit, Miranda.”_

_Miranda wanted to say stay. She wanted to apologize. She wanted none of this to have happened. But she was helpless to do anything except watch Andrea walk out the door, and their lives, forever._

_~_

Two hours had passed since the twins returned home and there was still no sign of her Andrea. Miranda worried and then the words, “I quit,” played on repeat in her mind and she curled into herself and cried.

_Not my Andrea anymore._

~

The next time Andy woke it was daytime and raindrops were soaking the long sleeves of her buffalo plaid flannel shirt. The very same one Miranda had worn. Miranda. The woman whom she’d thought was starting to care for her. The woman who she was foolishly imagining having a future with…a family with. Fresh tears streamed down her face that had nothing to do with her physical pain and everything to do with the way her heart was breaking in two inside her chest. Her eyes got heavy again and Andy let herself drift off, hoping that wherever the twins were, that they were safe. Not for the first time in her life, Andy wrapped her arms around her waist, closed her eyes, and wished that she wouldn’t wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at a low point in this story right now but I promise there is a happy ending for our ladies, just hang with me.


	13. day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I'm so, so sorry that I left on such a terrible cliff hanger last time. I fear this time won't be that much better either. Don't hate me! I struggled with this chapter. Wrote it, rewrote it, wrote it again. Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for the love and comments on the last chapter. Foster care/Adoption in general is very present theme in my life and I find sometimes I struggle expressing all the emotions that can go along with that. Anyway, here it is. We get to hear from Patty this time, I hope you enjoy it. <3

Patricia didn’t understand why the girls insisted on going on walk so early in the morning. It wasn’t even daylight yet, but she wasn’t going to turn down the chance to go out so when they called, she came, always happy to go on an adventure.

The girls had backpacks on, and she thought that was odd since she only saw them wear those when they were going to school, but she sat while they clipped her leash to her collar and was rewarded with one of the goodies that her new human Andy had bought just for her.

Her Andy wasn’t like any other humans her Mom had had in her life before. Andy was kind and funny and playful. She didn’t scold her for the hair or drool that she sometimes got on her clothes when she jumped up for a hug (though Mom got on to her about that regularly). But maybe that was because she could always tell when Andy needed a hug, which lately, had been frequently. She’d seen Andy cry and offered cuddles more than once since coming to this cabin and she wondered why being there made her so sad. Especially since Mom smiled more since being there. She always thought Mom’s smile made Andy happy.

She walked with the girls until they stopped and made what they called a ‘camp’. They tied her leash off to a tree and she watched as they unpacked their backpacks and set up a den for sleeping which didn’t make any sense when they all had perfectly good beds at home. _They must be planning on staying for a while._

She’d been tied to the tree for what she guessed was a few hours, the girls off gathering sticks for a fire, a few of which she thought looked particularly good for chewing, when she heard a faint but familiar call on the wind. _Andy!_ Excitedly, she fought with her leash and collar to get free so she could go get Andy and bring her here. Once loose, she ran off in the direction of the woman’s voice, never looking back.

It took her a while to find Andy, but she supposed the time spent chasing some strange and new animals was to blame for that. She didn’t like sleeping outside at night, that was scary, not to mention cold and rainy. Patricia had grown accustomed to her warm spot in front of the fireplace, so being curled up on the freezing ground all night was less than nice.

So, when she finally found her Andy curled in the same position on the cold ground that she was in last night, she got concerned. She barked and whined trying to wake her, but she wasn’t waking. She kept at it though, trying to figure out a way to get into the hole but it was too deep for her to jump. She was just about to do it anyway when her favorite human rolled over with a painful grimace on her face and called her name.

~

Andy’s senses were dulled when she awoke, shivering, and her mind registered the tingling sensation in her limbs before being interrupted by the faint sounds of barking in the distance. _Patricia!_ She looked up to the edge of the pit where the large St. Bernard was looking at her and whimpering.

“Patty!” She exclaimed and proceeded to talk to her like she could respond. “Oh, sweet girl! Are the girls near? Are you all ok?”

Patricia whined and barked in response, pawing frantically at the edge of the hole, her eyes never leaving Andy.

“P-Patty, it’s ok,” she said soothingly. “I’m ok. Just a little c-cold.” She stuttered and her teeth began chattering. Her clothes were wet through from the previous rain and Andy was starting to get concerned about the threat of hypothermia. She stretched, willing her arms and legs to move, and groaned at the stiffness from lack of circulation. Knowing she needed to move she attempted to stand but was having trouble and stumbled on some roots hidden in the floor of her earthen prison.

She wanted to fight, wanted to get back up, but for what? The voices inside her head were already whispering her worthlessness. Reminding her of Miranda’s harsh, but true, words. She _was_ an ex-con. She couldn’t fault the woman for doing an extensive background check. But it wasn’t that that had hurt her the most.

“ _You’ve never been a mother…never even been a daughter…you know nothing of family.”_

Andrea tried to stand back up, but her will was broken. True as the words may have been, they cut her deeply and with such a ferocity that she feared she may never recover from them. Tears streamed down her face unbidden as she sat on her knees in the pit and Patricia watched from above, helpless, as Andy’s heartbreak poured out all around her.

~

Sunlight filtered through the curtains and Miranda awoke with a heavy heart, the cabin was void of the laughter that Andrea had previously graced it with. She’d slept on the decrepit couch that had been Andrea’s bed for the last week, her scent lingering in the worn fibers of the cushions, enveloping her, hoping that she would walk through the door and wake her. She didn’t.

The uncomfortable silence that enveloped the cabin was oppressing and unending remorse weighed Miranda down. There had been no more talking after she’d explained to the girls what she’d said to Andrea before she'd set out to go find them. They were disappointed in her, but not more disappointed than she was in herself. She’d always known that she could be a beast, but she’d lashed out in fear and hurt the one person aside from her girls that she ever truly cared about. The one person who, different from everyone else, gave to her instead of took; the one who she never had to hide from or pretend around; the one person who _loved_ her despite her many shortcomings.

And how had she repaid her? She’d cut her down with unconscionable judgement. She’d made her feel worthless. Miranda had seen the moment her spirit died. She saw the fight leave her as she just accepted the words thrust upon her as fact. No amount of groveling or apologies could ever make up for what she’d said and she knew it. The simple truth was she didn’t deserve Andrea, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to spend the rest of her life earning her forgiveness. And the clarity of that realization, coupled with the memory of the small, but intimate, moments leading up to it, was enough to get her off the couch in a flash.

She more than cared for Andrea. She _loved_ her and had to find her; she had waited long enough for her to come home. _Home._ Because that's what Andrea had become to her. Home. The one with whom she could be herself without fear. Her heart ached for the woman; for the pain she'd knowingly inflicted on her. A small part of Miranda prepared herself for the rejection of the love she so desperately wanted a second chance to show. And it had to be show because telling wasn’t enough; would never be enough.

At the end of the day, knowing Andrea was safe would have to suffice, even if she rightfully decided that spending her life with a caustic, dragon of a woman, wasn’t what she wanted. She would respect it, as much as it might hurt, it was nothing less than she deserved. Though Miranda desperately hoped she hadn't done irreparable damage to their budding relationship. She had to try and make this right, but she didn't have a clue as to where to start. Just as she started planning which trails to search first a series of scratches, followed by a low whine sounded from the front door. Miranda walked to the door and let out a small sigh of relief at the sight before her

Patricia had returned.


End file.
